Just Another Muggle
by FluffcakesAndLemonade
Summary: It took two years to successfully immerse himself in the muggle world, blending in as just another person on the street. It was peaceful having no one know your face, your name, until you run into the one person that should hate you the most. She was trying to get by in an unfulfilling career and a world she felt she didn't belong in. There's just one missing piece of the puzzle...
1. Announcment

Hello All!

After re reading everything ive realized that theres so much more for me to add to this so I will be adjusting the timeline, keeping the concept, and putting in more plot and back story. ive written up to chapter 15 and will hopefully have everything updated with a self imposed deadline of Dec 1st. Thank you all for your patience and understanding!


	2. Prologue

May 14th, 2000

There was a moment of deafening silence in Malfoy manor that was shattered as Lucius drunkenly dropped yet another empty bottle of fire whiskey onto the hard marble floor of the family library, the sound echoing throughout the entirety of the monolithic building with a harsh cacophony.

Narcissa Malfoy was well accustomed to seething glares from far more intimidating men than her son, however, this was a delicate situation that she had hoped he would happily shoulder. She had waited until it was of the upmost importance before mentioning it and she hadn't bothered to tell her husband out of the suspicion that it would slip from the blithering idiots lips during one of his liquor filled escapades and ruin everything. It was only curiosity and coincidence that brought Lucius to the library at that moment and she wasn't so naïve that she thought he dropped that bottle out of shock, it merely slipped from his lazy grip and shattered as her only child was given perhaps the most important piece of information he would ever receive in his life and one Lucius was well aware of.

"Excuse me?.." Draco Malfoy was in disbelief of the words just uttered to him. If this was some kind of sick joke, he was not amused. He leaned forward in the thickly tufted wingback chair opposite his mother and pinned her with a hard stare.

She didn't budge an inch. "Honestly Draco, did it never occur to you? Have you looked at your father, your grandfather, great grandfather or yourself for the matter? Did the fawning of all those girls not give you pause? Of course it didn't, you have your fathers overly inflated ego. Luckily you received some of my better qualities as well."

"And this is one of them?! Merlin, why wasn't I told this from the beginning!?" He started to pace the length of the expansive room his emotions bouncing between feeling like a complete idiot for not noticing it sooner and feeling angry that they had kept this from him his entire life. It explained so many things that had happened since his enrollment at Hogwarts and it could have solved so many of his problems had he only known.

"We had hoped it would come to be the natural conclusion for you. You're the brightest wizard of your age for Salazar's sake, we thought you'd figure it out by the time you turned fifteen but by then the dark lords return was in full swing and it took a back seat to more pressing issues like survival. That, and as you grew older it became more apparent who your blood had called out to and we were too narrow minded to accept it at the time. However, in light of recent events such as your father's house arrest and my petition for divorce, I thought it important to tell you now. Please Draco, don't be cross." She sat forward on her chair and watched his strides shorten and his pace slow as he reached the fireplace on the wall opposite her.

"I'm leaving, and before you protest, I've been packed for a week. Your and fathers falling out has been unbearable to say the least and ive no plans to take on fathers 'family business' as he calls it. Theres little reason for me to stay at the Manor, with the remnants of dark magic that will forever stain its bones so ever diligent a reminder of who I no longer wish to be." He leant forward and gripped the stone mantle, peering into the small fire the elves had built to chase the chill from the air.

"You'll do no such thing!" Lucius sneered, earning the attention of his wife and heir. He had taken residence in the chair Draco vacated and was angrily drinking from the decanter he pulled from the side table. "As your father I forbid it! Ill not fund you galivanting off to pursue that filthy little…"

At his outburst Draco turned and propelled himself forward as he knocked the chair to the floor and Lucius sprawled flat on his back. He landed with his knee planted in Lucius ribs and a hand wrapped around his throat so firmly he could feel his thundering heartbeat in the palm of his hand. His anger flared and he imagined crushing his fathers windpipe with only a firm squeeze but relented when he saw the unbridled fear in his eyes. "Hold your tongue lest you lose it!"

"The boy is right Lucius, unless youd like your obituary featured in the next issue of The Daily Prophet I suggest you leave and let me handle this." Narcissa added coldly as Draco stood and turned to her with eyes like that of a shark, the pupil had all but swallowed his beautiful silver irises, leaving nothing but dark bottomless orbs. "Now darling, please calm down. We need to talk about this. You're getting more and more erratic as the months wear on, if you keep this up… you wont survive it."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucius feebly crawl to the door and use the heavy molding on the door to pull himself upright, tossing his hair back into place as he leveled a shaky glare at them both. "I'm having you removed from the family accounts immediately, we'll see what happens to you when you don't have the funds to live like a Malfoy should." And with that he left them to their conversation.

"Its moments like these that remind me to be thankful for your fathers recessive genes. If you need money Draco I have a…" she tried to explain only to be cut off.

"I have plenty of money mother and its not from the family accounts. I've an arrangement with a few apothecaries and potions masters to gather rare ingredients in remote places and it pays quite well. Some of them were even willing to give me advances thanks to Horace's recommendation. How they were willing to look past the Malfoy name at all I'll never know but I am grateful for it." Narcissa was actually shocked, how had he done all this without either she or Lucius hearing of it? On one hand she was rather proud of him but on the other she was worried.

"But Draco, where will you go? Who will watch after you?"

" Ive arranged for a flat in London, its central to most of my customers and anything else I may need."

"At least take Mipsy with you. She'll be distraught if she thinks you're going without."

"I've already talked to her and she understands why I'm leaving and forced me to make several promises to call on her should I need anything but I can assure you, I won't."

"Then the least you can do is give your mother a kiss goodbye…" She began to tear up as he pulled her into his arms and kisses both of her cheeks before giving her a tight hug.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too, Draco. Please be careful."

 _December 6th, 2001_

Hermione Granger sat at her desk thumbing through the same report for the third time, hoping to find something, anything wrong with it that she could fix but yet again her assistant proved herself to be nearly flawless in her review of anything that dared cross her desk. She sighed and tossed the folder into her outbox. Soon enough it would be on its way to the Wizengamot to be discussed in length and either passed or rejected. Although the number of proposals passed had risen, more often than not the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures saw more rejection than anything. What was important was that elves finally had a system for registration and regulation that allowed them certain benefits should they so choose. Many house elves saw S.P.E.W was a hinderance and nuisance but there were many of the younger generation that understood the need for it and used its services. What worried her at the moment was the proposal of Requirements and Regulations for the Equal and Fair Treatment of Werewolves. Whiley Kingsley himself was completely on board as minister of magic, it was still going to take a lot of convincing for the Wizengamot to pass her bill. They had been in discussions for the past two weeks with the vote still split right down the middle and with the holidays nearing there was talk of suspending further deliberation until the first of the year. She couldn't blame them for wanting to take a break and spend time with their loved ones but she couldn't help but think of Teddy and Tonks and how much they would have loved to spend Christmas with Remus. She had to help those that were suffering from lycanthropy, they needed easily accessible wolfsbane potion, equal job opportunities and pay and safe places to spend full moon nights that didn't include dementors and imprisonment. She balled her hands into fists and felt the need to scream for the injustices that they were currently going through when a new memo floated in through her door and unfolded itself before her.

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger-_

 _With winter term coming to a close and the ever-growing curriculum here at Hogwarts continues to plague me, I was advised by one Harry James Potter that you may be in need of a distraction and it just so happens that I am in need of an assistant to help me gather the last of my teaching materials. If you would be so kind, please visit my office at your next opportunity._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Dahlia Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

Hermione crumpled the memo and hurriedly scribbled one of her own and sent it out to all department heads, informing them that she would be out of the office gathering research on Veela's for the next two weeks and should they need her to please leave a message by owl and she would respond at her earliest convenience. After a quick changing of clothes she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door to the nearest floo and spoke firmly.

"The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade Village" and the Ministry disappeared into swirling green flames as she felt the familiar spin and twist that came with travelling by floo powder.

Not a moment later she arrived in the quaint little pub she knew all too well and was greeted by an uncharacteristically cheery voice that turned instantly sour. "Welcome to The Three Broomsticks! How may I…oh, its you is it? Well what can I get for you then." Rosmerta muttered as she tucked the bar towel she carried into the strings of her apron and crossed her arms.

Hermione smiled and innocently dropped two galleons into the tip jar, said a quick thank you for letting her use the floo and left an exasperated Madame Rosmerta in her wake.

As she stepped through the doors she was awed yet again by the little town that looked like it belonged on a post card. The villagers were starting to gear up for Christmas, hanging wreaths from every door and lamp post, the evergreens scattered throughout the area were snowcapped and almost seemed to sparkle though the snow clouds refused to let up. It seemed that everything surrounding the castle was touched by its magic in one way or another, whether it was this beautiful little village, the mer-people in the glistening waters of the Black Lake, or the numerous creatures and age old magic of the Forbidden Forest, it all seemed to stem from the place she felt most at home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She tugged her cap down over her ears and stuffed her hands into her pockets as she began the 20-minute walk to the castle, the snow crunching beneath her boots with every step.

As she wound her way up the path her excitement grew. In the distance she could make out the Quidditch pitch through the flurries of snow and hear the barely audible shouts of a team practicing, which one she didn't know but they had to really want to win their next match if they were practicing in this weather.

Soon enough the firebolt gate was in sight and she couldn't help but jog the rest of the way, kicking up snow and nearly slipping on a patch of ice but it didn't faze her, she was home. Through the gate and the flying grounds, under the archway and passed the fountain courtyard the doors opening for her as if they still knew who she was and perhaps they did. She reached the third-floor landing and paused outside of classroom 3C only to be stopped by none other than Argus Filch.

"Just what do you think you're doing there girl!" His shredded and grumbling voice echoed throughout the corridor, making her skin crawl the same way it used to when she was a student.

"I've come to see Professor Black, Mr. Filch." She said trying her best to force a hopeful smile. He still wore the same tattered brown coat and smelled of mold and mothballs, but misses Norris seemed to be nowhere in sight. She did hope that the old girl was alright. Hermione had a soft spot for cats, even ones that didn't like her.

"Have you got an invitation then?" he inquired, eyeing her suspiciously. When she shook her head, cursing herself for tossing that memo in the bin instead of keeping it, he roughly grabbed her forearm and pulled her uncomfortably close to his person.

"Well then I suppose you'll just have to wait in the dungeons until the head mistress has time to deal with you, eh?" his bony hand gripped her arm so tightly that she winced and tried once again to explain herself but to no avail. She hoped she would see a familiar face along the way that would rescue her from this damnable gargoyle but with classes still in session she doubted many of the professors would be out and about to help her. If she struggled hard enough once they made it to the dungeons perhaps she could slip into the potions class and seek refuge with Horace.

"Argus! For the love of Merlin, release my teaching assistant at once! I'll not have you treating her as some kind of criminal when she was so clearly invited here. The gates wouldn't have opened for her if she hadn't been!" The voice of Dahlia Black nee Dumbledore rang out, attracting both their attentions.

The slip of a woman stood no taller than 5'3" and had never looked more threatening as her impatience rose, magic crackling through her curly lilac hair.

Argus sneered and released her arm with a distasteful flourish and stalked away muttering on about how he hadn't a single punishment to deal out in days.

She breathed a sigh of relief only to have it knocked out of her upon turning to her longtime friend. She squeezed the witch tightly before holding her at arm's length.

"I can never thank you enough for saving me both from death of boredom at work and that creepy old codger. It's been far too long! I haven't seen you since Harry's wedding!" she exclaimed, admiring how wonderful Dahlia always looked but then again what would you expect from a half Veela.

"I can only say the same dear! This term has been so taxing, there are so many things to teach and so little time! Speaking of…" She turned toward her classroom door where a group of her sixth-year students had gathered to see what had interrupted their class. "You are dismissed for the day class, I expect you to have read the next fifty pages of your text by class on Monday! If not, then you can find yourself at the disposal of Mr. Filch as he will be the host of your detention! And Mr. Talbot I do hope that you found a better place for your chewing gum than the bottom of your desk today, we wouldn't want you serving detention scraping gum from every desk in the castle for the next week, now would we?"

Dahlia turned and offered her a conspiratorial smile as she shooed what was left of her students from the classroom and Hermione couldn't help but think what fun the two of them would have over the next couple of weeks.


	3. New Beginnings

_Authors Note:_

 _Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything but the plot and inevitable OC's._

 _The song choice for this chapter was chosen thanks to my love for classical music and the season in which this story begins._

December, 12th, 2001

Walking through the gates of St. Pancras Gardens wasn't a new experience, but it did seem like a lifetime ago that mother had brought him here in the spring before his first year of schooling, only this time he didn't turn his nose up at the people milling about. He liked the normalcy, the anonymity that came with being a wizard in the muggle world. No one knew his name, his family history, or the dark times that seemed to define his past. He was just another person jogging the snowy path along old St. Pancras church, trainers hitting the pavement, knit cap pulled tight around his ears, helping his ear buds stay in place. To most of the world he looked just like anyone else. There were mothers pushing strollers with tightly bundled little ones seeing freshly fallen snow for the first time. The occasional elderly couple feeding pigeons from a dusted off bench waved at him as he passed. It had rained the week before and there were still patches of ice at the edges of the well walked path which he had vigilantly steered clear of during his four mile run. Small gusts of wind swirled the powdery snow about his feet as he picked up speed, zipping his running jackets collar to keep the cold from creeping up the back of his neck. He rounded a corner just as the final section of Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" began to play, alerting him that there were but 8 minutes left in his run, just enough time to make it home before the playlist ended. He pulled his sleeve aside to check his watch only to collide with a photographer who backed carelessly through the churches gates to get a wider angle. A rush of long caramel curls and maroon wool flooded his vision as his ass hit the cold hard pavement. How lucky was he that his hands instinctively pulled the brunette beauty with him by her thick coat preventing her from hitting the ground, landing in his lap instead.

However, what made him the unluckiest bastard in this park was the identity of the girl who happened to land with her hands on his chest, little miss perfect, Hermione Granger. What made him doubly unlucky?

Her chest was pumping, clouds of steam billowing out of those perfect lips as she stared at him with those big doe eyes and a pink flush to her cheeks. "D-Draco?"

That was it, he was done for. His blood was already thundering through his veins from the exertion of his morning run but that didn't explain the direction it was currently pooling. He wasn't sure what had started it, the way her amber eyes pierced him just inches from his own or that the top two buttons of her coat gave way in the fall, revealing her deep navy-blue V-neck blouse and everything it contained. On the other hand, it was Granger saying his name that made him try to punch through his jogging pants. Damn his already rapidly beating heart and damn the adrenaline from the fall, this was going to be an uncomfortable trip back to his flat. "Granger…"

"Oh shoot..." she mumbled pushing herself off him, inspecting her camera for any damage though he didn't see any, only her blush as she tried to hide it behind the curtain of well managed curls she was sporting.

He absently swatted the snow from his backside as he stood, the cold having seeped through the thin layers of his compression wear and jacket. "I'll be off then." He waved absently and started to walk east toward his apartment near granary square, discreetly adjusting himself as he turned away from her.

"Malfoy wait!" had been the last thing he expected to hear out of Miss Grangers pretty little mouth and it wasn't helping his lower half calm the hell down. In fact his entire being was screaming at him to turn around and do what needed to be done. He pulled off his cap, releasing his tousled blonde hair and turned back to look at her. "If you want to talk Granger you'll have to walk with me." Even his traitorous mouth wouldn't obey him.

She seemed to debate it for a moment before he heard the heels of her boots hurriedly clacking behind him as they exited the church grounds and crossed the street to the waiting sidewalk. She was surprisingly quiet and it was beginning to unnerve him slightly.

The fall had pulled out his ear buds, the last dregs of Vivaldi's creation chattering away as they lay over his shoulders. He really didn't want to be followed but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. If she followed him then it was her choice and he wanted to know why she had made it. For all the people in the world he could have run into… why did it have to be that leggy brunette? She should hate him after all, for more reasons than are universally known. Back in school they weren't the enemies everyone presumed… at least not all the time the voice in the back of his mind so kindly pointed out.

He wasn't about to dwell on that now, he was cold, physically strained and mildly irritated with an underlying curiosity that was driving him mad. He just wanted to get home to a nice hot cup of tea and a further scalding shower. There were only a few more days before his deadline and he desperately needed this final contract to go well if his plans were to reach fruition. There were many more important things to take care of today, but that hadn't stopped him from inviting her, and he had no doubt in his mind that she would follow him all the way back to his flat, further hindering his plans for the day.

"Bugger…" He cursed under his breath. Why, why did it have to be her? This had to be some kind of cruel coincidence.

The warning words of his mother suddenly came to mind.

 _You can't escape what you are Draco, it is who you are destined to be. If you continue to resist that side of yourself, you won't survive it. No amount of meditation or suppressing potion will give you rest from what resides in your very blood._

Damn that woman. Everything had been going just as he'd planned that first six months. When he wasn't out sourcing ingredients for his apothecary he spent weeks in the Himalayas studying meditation to help with his condition. It wasn't what you would expect from a monastery, there was a Lama who taught him that you didn't have to empty your mind in order to meditate but to let your thoughts flow by without attaching your attention to any particular one, to focus on his breathing and then think of someone or something that made him happy and to prolong that feeling within himself to calm his anger and his mind into something manageable. It had done wonders to help his self-control, to further help the physical affects he took a potion every morning, his strength returned to normal, his eyes no longer turned colors and he didn't feel any physical pain unless he slipped up in his routine.

Now that she was here though he would bet anything that his whole life was about to change. His mother was right, though he'd never tell her that, he couldn't keep this up.


	4. Persistence

Feeling awfully like a ruffled chicken after her encounter with Draco Malfoy, of all people, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what on earth he was doing here. Draco is from one of the most prominent pure blood families in the world, his father and mother spit on half breeds, blood-traitors, and those of non-magic parentage. So why would he be in the middle of Muggle London? It was mad! She simply couldn't wrap her head around it.

She supposed there was only one way to find out. "Malfoy wait!" He seemed in an awful hurry to get away from her.

"If you want to talk Granger, you'll have to walk with me!" Then again, maybe not.

She jogged a short distance to catch up with him, the three-inch heel of her knee high suede boots clacking as she went, but on her approach he twisted his gaze from her, an almost pained expression on his face.

"Malfoy what are you doing here? It isn't like you to blend with muggles" He rolled his eyes which gave her the unnatural urge to stick her tongue out at him like a petulant child.

"We haven't seen each other in years, how would you know that?" his slightly sarcastic tone really grated on her nerves, nearly throwing her into a tirade. Instead she took a deep breath and countered with something personal. "I would assume so, after all those years at Hogwarts, being viciously berated by you on a daily basis, all the times you called me a Mud Blood or picked on the other half bloods in our early years. For heaven's sake Malfoy your parents…" She shook her head and swallowed audibly. "…you, were a Death Eater." The last two words pulled the air from her lungs, making them burn as she tried to shake away the awful memories.

Her response only seemed to make him walk faster as a grimace plastered itself to his face. By now they were halfway down Goods Way and she had no idea where they were headed until he stopped abruptly and turned to stare her down with those icy grey eyes of his. "Look Granger, if that's all you think of me then why follow me halfway to my flat, alone? If I'm such a terrible person, then why risk being seen with me?"

She met his stare with one of her own and realized something. He didn't scare her, he wasn't even angry… he was resigned. "You're not dangerous, not to me. That, I remember clearly. You may have been pig headed, abrasive, hurtful and mean but that's the kind of upbringing you had. The way you were taught to treat people like me. That kind of behavior doesn't just change overnight. So I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer right away, instead he closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his forehead and sighing wearily, turning away to proceed down the footway before speaking. "Follow me and you'll get your answers and probably more than you bargained for."

About half a kilometer later they were walking down York when he hooked a left onto Crinan and down to a set of modest flats. The row was well kept, the sidewalk spotless, architecture flawless and classic, which perfectly suited the man she was following had it not been in a muggle neighborhood. They stopped at a set of black doors accompanied by a brass panel of buzzers. How chic. Only 2 of them looked to be flats and the others were offices on the ground floor. The building looked to be a repurposed factory or warehouse which made sense in such close proximity to Granary Square. They proceeded inside as he produced a delicate brass key from his jacket pocket, the silence growing thicker between them as she quietly assessed every detail of the space. They were in a stair well with black and white tiled flooring and a staircase that was trimmed with dark wood and wrought iron. The walls were painted a bright white only to be broken up by a short row of post boxes and a fire extinguisher. Heading up to the top floor she noticed that the bottom three steps were well worn and softly groaned under her feet as she mounted the beautifully made staircase. Sixty-eight steps and one left turn later they stopped at a well-polished white door with a worn brass lions head door knocker, beautifully aged with small spots of green in some of the finer details. This time he withdrew his wand, casually flicking it to the side, the lock clicked and the door silently swayed ajar.

He stepped aside and held the door for her rather chivalrously, and she hesitantly entered first, unconsciously holding her breath as she crossed the obvious magical boundary. "Don't worry, the wards don't activate unless someone tries to force the lock or cause destruction. They're set to my magical signature. For Muggles it simply instills a sense of discomfort and mild fear to deter them from any further action, however, if another magical signature crosses the active wards the intruder is temporarily stunned and I'm alerted immediately."

With that he closed the door behind them not bothering to lock it and disappeared somewhere in her peripheral as she stood frozen in the small entryway of Draco Malfoys home.

Hermione was surprised to find that he was living in a completely modern flat with glossy white surfaces, white marble countertops, white tile flooring, industrial style chrome and white furniture. The only color to break up the monotony came from the walled terrace garden that was open to the sky and its small amount of greenery that withstood the dusting of snow that came about in the early morning hours. The lack of color paired with every reflective surface in the room was blinding, the uncovered windows letting in an abundance of natural light. It absolutely flooded the senses. Despite the season, the flat was uncharacteristically warm, and she pulled her thin leather gloves off finger by finger, absently stuffing them into her coat pocket.

Apparently, she'd been gawking at her surroundings for far too long. Draco handed her a cup of tea, no longer wearing his wind jacket and thick hoodie but a black athletic shirt that clung to his frame.

"Something wrong Granger?" He inquired. She could have sworn he was teasing her but she quickly dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

For some reason his inquiry embarrassed her, as if he'd caught her reading this month's COSMO during church service. "No, not at all! I just didn't expect you to be staying in a place that's so unalike from your childhood home." The words rushed out as she took a few steps in the direction he had retreated and sat the steaming drink on a side table.

He shrugged and took a sip from his own mug, leaning against the kitchen island, barefoot. That was an odd thing to notice. What on earth had gotten into her?

"Well that would be the point wouldn't it? When you want to distance yourself from something why not go all the way. I still visit them from time to time, but that house isn't my home anymore. It's full of too many arguments, bad memories and remnants of dark magic. The décor alone is enough to choke any optimism left in its grasp. You'd know that though, wouldn't you?..." He trailed off, referring to her brief visit to Malfoy manner where his deranged aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, had tortured her for hours with the Cruciatus curse, carving "mud blood" into her forearm with that bloody black polished throwing knife as she screamed and screamed… the sounds echoing through the mansion to the delight of many a death eater… tears flowing down her face as it contorted in anguish and agony as she refused to give over any information… begging for her to stop…

She pulled her sleeve down absentmindedly.

The room was deadly silent, even Draco's footsteps couldn't be heard…

So he wasn't the only one that remembered every detail of those days. He wasn't the only one that relived the terrors day and night for the past four years. Something in him moved his feet dragging him toward the young woman in his kitchen that looked more like a frightened teenage girl as she remembered the horror of that day. He remembered it, remembered her screams and the tears rolling off her face as his aunt carved that god forsaken word into Hermione's flesh. Remembering it made him sick and angry, bile threatening to rise and escape, yet he managed to choke it back. Too bad it was replaced by a deep-seated feeling of regret and a profound sadness for his former classmate.

When he finally regained a bit of his composure his chest was wet and cold, the t-shirt soaked through to his skin during the uncounted minutes he'd stood there. When had he hugged her? When had he walked across his kitchen, sat down his cup of tea, and wrapped this girl in his arms as she cried and shook? "I'm sorry…" he croaked. He himself, had no tears to cry but it didn't make it any less painful. "I'm not that person anymore. If I could do it all over again id have stopped it before it began. I wish I had known then what I know now." She let out a ragged and muffled sigh and nodded into his shoulder, hands uncurling from his chest.

As he released her, she began to wipe the remnants of sadness from her face he couldn't help but quirk his lips and tease her once again. "You know Granger I probably should have said something earlier but… you're a bit of a wreck. "

He looked down at her disheveled wool coat and skewed blouse wondering how she hadn't noticed it. Her brows creased, and she almost looked offended until she followed the angle of his glance, hurriedly turning away to work everything back into its proper place. "Agh! The buttons are gone, and on my favorite coat too..." she turned around glaring at him with an impish fire in her eyes, but it did nothing to diminish his smile.

"You Draco, I blame you for the death of my favorite winter coat. Oh now what am I going to do?" She slumped her shoulders looking completely defeated and he did truly feel sorry for her. For some awful reason he wanted to fix it for her when what he should really do is argue his innocence. After all she was the one who carelessly backed into him and …oh what do you know, his lower half's suddenly woken up again in response to that. How bloody convenient.

"Let's see what we can do with it then." He held out his hand for her coat waiting for her to get over the initial shock from his offer. When she reluctantly unfastened the remaining 3 buttons and shrugged the heavy garment from her shoulders he inspected the loose button threads and the stretched seam stitching near the dart and surmised that it would have to be taken to a tailor.

"Hah. Not dead yet Granger, just a little worse for wear. I know just the place to fix your beloved coat."

She attempted to dissuade him, insisting that it wasn't that big of a deal and that she could always floo to the burrow and ask Molly to use her patented quick repair charm.

"Nonsense Granger, I insist that if something of be repaired it be done properly. Madam Malkin will be happy to do me the favor. Until then…follow me." In one fluid motion he laid her coat over the back of a dining chair as he led her down the hallway to the last door on the left. As soon as they entered his bedroom he suddenly wished he'd taken the time to add a personal touch or tad of color to the generic white and grey room. It looked like no one had ever lived in it aside from the dent in his perfectly white pillow on the left side of the bed and the few worn and thumbed volumes on the glass desk below the window. Shaking it off, he rummaged through the multilevel rack in his closet.

"Though, her shop isn't open on Sundays so I'm afraid you'll have to make due with something of mine until then." He found a couple of hoodies and his black wool pea coat when he heard her start to trip over her own words. Ducking his head around the closet doors he added pointedly with a hint of mirth, "Unless you'd like to go shopping for a hasty replacement in the cold? My treat, of course."

It didn't so much as shut her up as much as it gave her the right footing to mumble a complete and entirely too insincere sentence formed entirely on a sigh. "Well I suppose that I should let you make it up to me, seeing as it's your fault all this happened in the first place. Now all of Dahlia's pictures will be late…"

"So that's what you were doing when you so carelessly backed _your_ arse into _my_ running path, taking pictures of the old church for Dahlia? What on earth for?" he hadn't heard anything of Dumbledore's niece since they graduated and wondered if she was still teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Well if you must know, Dahlia's asked me to assist her with her new lesson plan on concealed runes. They can only…" he cut her off with a knowing bob of his head.

".. Be seen when special charms are applied to the stones they're carved to. That would be too risky in the muggle world, I'm guessing you found a way around that then, eh?" he grinned to himself knowing she hated to be interrupted. He was ruffling her feathers on purpose but had no clue why he was bothering, something in him liked seeing the parts of her she didn't show the rest of the world. At least he could rest easy with her inquisition on hold for the moment.

"You can apply an enchantment to the picture itself just as wizarding painters do, then the charm to reveal the rune itself, so that it appears on the photograph. If you wouldn't have interrupted me I would have explained that without the extra effort on your part. Just as we wouldn't have to take my coat to a tailor if _you_ … hadn't run into... _me_." she was definitely agitated and he relished every moment of her sour tone.

With the few options found in hand he walked to the foot of the bed laying them out for her inspection ignoring her accusatory tone. "Whatever you say Granger." He crossed his arms and gave her a once over. For the first time in what seemed like forever little miss Granger looked completely out of sorts, cheeks flushed, refusing to make eye contact, and still entirely beautiful. For the love of merlin, he hadn't had that specific thought since the night Filch had nearly caught them curled up together in the far corner of the restricted section after curfew in their final year. To be fair they'd both fallen asleep, books in hand, intensely studying for their NEWT's, under the same grey wool blanket his mother had sent for his birthday 2 years prior. Her hair was now tousled just as it had been when they both woke with a start, quickly pulling away from each other as Filch's raucous voice echoed throughout the stone room. Luckily Madame Pince had fallen asleep at her desk as well, earning them a small distraction as old Argus gave her a thorough scolding, Mrs. Norris purring at his feet as she witnessed his ire. The two had cast silencing charms on their feet and quickly made their way back to the heads dormitories without a word, a slight awkwardness lingering between them. When they reached their destination, pleasantries were given, and they parted ways. The next few weeks were more of the same as they found themselves in precarious situations, then brushing them off to focus on their final exams. He hadn't known then what a crucial part she would play in his life. If he had then things may have turned out far differently.

Watching her pull on his favorite fleece-lined jumper brought that moment to the forefront of his mind with a feeling he couldn't quite place. It was a roomy and dense jumper with well-worn sleeves long enough to tuck her hands into, a hem that fell just past her bum to the top of her thighs and a dark forest green that brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. Without realizing it he had hummed appreciatively, and a softness had crept into his eyes. She was absolutely adorable in the oversized sweater that made her look so much like the girl he used to know instead of the war heroine the world knew her as and he wondered if she longed to escape her reputation as much as he had his own.

Possessiveness… that was what he felt. That nagging sensation in the back of his mind he had worked so hard to bury. The feeling that she somehow belonged to him was what flitted through his mind when she donned something of his, in his home, under his watch.


	5. Nothing Is As It Seems

Authors Note: Thank you so much for getting this far in the story and bearing with my lengthy descriptions. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys!

 **Elizabethrose1974-** Thank you for the encouragement! I hope this satisfies your needs!

Just as a reminder I do not own any of JK's fabulous writings even though I wish I did! (don't we all?)

"Hermione…" Time seemed to slow as she glanced at him from under the fan of her thick lashes.

All it took was a whisper of her name for another memory to spark in his mind, the images as crisp and clear as the day they came to fruition, as if he was looking into a pensive. It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other as less than enemies, and more than friends in a way. He supposed it was the last good memory they had together before the full force of the war broke what little of a relationship they had.

He was as Filch put it "lurking about in an upstairs corridor" looking for anything that may provide useful for the task assigned to him by the dark lord.

On the other hand, he was also hoping to steal a glimpse of Granger in the new dress he saw her buying in Diagon Alley. A cute little pink number with a low V and cinched waist sure to make her look more than ordinary. Being escorted out by Snape and the unpleasant conversation that followed was more than worth the trouble. She looked incredible, the dress was shorter than he had expected, hemmed a few inches above the knee, and the neck was deeper cut than he remembered, or perhaps it was that the mannequin in the shop didn't do it justice. Modest, yet revealing to anyone that took the time to notice, Granger made quite the model. At the time he told himself she was just a little mud blood fancy for him, something like forbidden fruit in what seemed like his sea of failure while dear old dad was in Azkaban. After seeing her tonight he wasn't so sure of that.

After the party had flushed out and there were few left in the corridors he emerged from the deep shadows of the adjacent corridor, softened his footsteps and approached the last straggler, the tempting little minx herself and slid something into her hand. Hopefully she would understand just what his gift to her meant.

He'd strode past her, quickly returned to the Slytherin common room and proceeded to wait on one of the tufted leather sofas facing the corridors entrance, propping his polished black loafers on the small table. The long hand of his pocket watch ticked for the third time, marking the passage of fifteen minutes as he stood to pace across the stone floor. There were only a handful of students left in the castle, most of them already on holiday, apparating home or using the flue network, but much to his pleasure it seemed one had just walked through the door wearing quite a lovely little outfit.

"Daphne." He greeted her, grinning like the Cheshire cat, admiring the confident look on her face as she approached him. "Draco."

There it was, that soft innocent voice of hers that made his body stir, too bad it wasn't the face or body to match. "My little gift should wear off soon enough, luckily we're the only ones here." He walked the few steps back to his former seat and gestured for her to follow. She hesitated, her confidence faltering as she shifted her weight from foot to foot in her pink pumps.

He tempted her to stay, loosening the emerald green tie around his neck "… unless you plan on leaving so soon?"

"Pretty clever of you to sneak into Slughorns personal stores for that bit of Polyjuice potion. I heard Professor Snape gave you quite the cracking for getting caught." She smoothed her skirt before sitting on the tufted leather, placing her perfectly matched clutch on the black stained mahogany table.

"Nothing I couldn't take care of myself. The professor isn't quite as insufferable as everyone seems to think. The hard part was getting passed the enchantments in Slughorns office. The hairs, the common room password, those were child's play…." He examined her dress once more noticing its more golden hue thanks to the green light cast from the windows that under looked the great lake. "… just like getting you to follow along." Draco propped his arms over the back of the couch's thick padded surface slouching slightly, preparing for her reaction.

"A little over confident don't you think? I could have just as easily turned your little 'gift' into the headmaster." She wrinkled her nose in distaste just as the false wall at the head of the corridor started to shift, someone was coming. He quickly stood and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets just as Snape stepped through the shifting bricks in a blur of black robing.

"I thought I ordered you to report directly to your dormitory, Mr. Malfoy" Snape spat the words taking care to draw out his name with distaste.

"Of course professor, I was just letting Miss Greengrass know how pathetic it was that she should wear the same dress as that filthy little mudblood, Granger. Makes the lot of us look bad." He assumed his usual pureblood attitude, spitting out the insult with as much venom as his house mascot. He wasn't going to let Severus ruin this night for him.

"If I wasn't being called away by the ministry I would give you detention over the entire holiday, sadly I won't have the pleasure. There are eyes everywhere boy, I suggest you mind your activities." With a curl of his lip and another flourish he was gone through the same bricks he had entered.

Turning to continue their conversation, his left cheek exploded with fire as a resounding crack bounced off every stone surface the common room had to offer.

She'd struck him.

Just as her arm recoiled he grasped her wrist snatching it forward until they were inches apart, the Polyjuice potion failing, her skin and facial structure shifting as he crushed his lips against hers. He could feel her changing, her lips growing fuller, neck slimmer beneath his long fingers. When he pulled away with a growl she was her full self again _._

She was flushed, still angry, with tears in her eyes and he didn't care. He continued to grip her wrist as they stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity until she fisted the lapel of his jacket in her free hand and pulled him down for a kiss that was filled with dragon fire and warning before snatching her wrist from him, turning about. "Don't you ever call me that again… I'm tired of having my feelings ignored and devalued. First Ron and now you…"

So that's why she was here, to get the Weasly boy off her mind. Well he'd happily be a replacement for her repressed feelings. "I was trying to keep your cover, the whole school would hear about it if a Gryffindor was found in the Slytherin Common room, holiday or not. I could care less about your parentage right now because all I can think about is how good that just felt."

He claimed her lips again, pulling her flush against his chest but just as he nipped her bottom lip she pulled away from him, both hands splayed across his chest as she stepped back, eyes hooded and lips parted.

"I should go… Harry will want to know where I've been all this time." She breathed out, looking more dazed than she sounded, lifting a shaky hand to her lips. She stepped back a few more feet, making brief eye contact before she quickly turned on her heel and through the bricks, leaving him alone in the vast common room that seemed far colder than he remembered.

The memory faded out as he faced it all over again, and from her lack of eye contact and the flush of her cheeks he'd bet she was remembering it too.

The only question was…. was it a good or bad memory for her? He could feel his façade slipping, all those carefully placed walls he'd constructed to keep his control were dissolving and what was worse is that he didn't seem to care. Just being in her presence was changing him and suddenly this whole situation was a lot less irritating than just twenty minutes before.

The last time Hermione had worn this hoodie it was also the last time she had physical contact with

Draco. He'd given it to her one afternoon that had turned unexpectedly chilly while they were studying. She knew that he must have felt the chill as well, though he insisted that he was _burning alive in the damn thing,_ if she recalled correctly. She'd kept it out of forgetfulness really, although that didn't explain why she caught herself wearing it whenever she was alone in her room. Their NEWT's were over, and Kingsley had offered her any job she like at the ministry. She had more important things to focus on… or at least that's what she told herself as the dark green fabric disappeared behind its brown paper wrappings as she sealed it with a twine bow. No more secret meetings in the shrieking shack to study. No more infuriating notes passed during classes. No more falling asleep as they sat side by side on that cold library floor, or in each other's arms after the nightmares had retreated… besides… they'd never see eachother after they left Hogwarts. His parents would never allow that… Harry and Ron would never allow that…

Then it was over... she sent the garment back with her owl and nothing more.

Looking up from the fan of her lashes she caught him staring as if remembering the same thing she was. He looked...not haunted...but lonely. She wanted to reach out to him and hold him like she did when he needed to soothe his soul. Back in the days when he would come back to Hogwarts after holiday looking dark and disheveled. The Malfoy family loved each other, there was no doubt, but the pure blood lifestyle his father forced the family to uphold took a toll on Draco. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to finally leave his family home. She wondered how his parents were faring after his departure from the wizarding world, if Narcissa blamed Lucius for Draco leaving. Her thoughts were getting muddled and she shook her head to clear it...

"Hermione..." his voice was quiet and hoarse but enough to get her attention, snapping her gaze up to his as she pulled her bronze curls from around her neck and adjusted the top so it didn't slide off her shoulder.

"It's my favorite..." the words just slipped out of their own volition and it seemed to lighten whatever shadow lurked in his eyes. "I've never found another quite like it...then again none of them carried the same scent, did they." she must have been blushing because suddenly she wasn't so cold anymore. She continued to fiddle with the edges of both sleeves, rubbing her arm

"You can borrow it anytime, as long as you promise not to send it back by owl again."

So it did bother him that she sent it back to him that way. There was both seriousness and amusement in his tone this time but he always did try to play off the things that upset him with humor. He stood there with a hint of something in his eyes that she just couldn't place, arms crossed, stance loose and a soft smirk that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Draco...I..." he stopped her before she could finish. "-was scared? So was I."

"Listen, what's done is done, I'm not that person anymore. Out here I'm just another muggle. There's no reminders of those years and I rather like it that way. He re-hung the pieces of clothing she rejected trying to busy himself during the short moment of awkwardness. He was also right, the Draco she encountered now wasn't the death eater she knew him to be all those years ago. He was the boy she saw when they were alone that last night. She wanted to remember him that way.

It was late, or rather early, really. They were both exhausted from the past month of continuous studying and nightmares that plagued them during the few hours of sleep they'd managed. She'd woken up screaming so loudly that Draco had rushed to her room, throwing the heavy oak door open and sighed a breath of relief when he saw her unharmed. He'd refused to hear any of her sobbing protests and dutifully carried her back to his room, stating that she shouldn't be alone but there was far too much red and gold in her room for him to sleep properly. He'd made her laugh and held her until her tears subsided, finally falling asleep a short while later. When she'd finally begun dozing off in Draco's green draped four poster bed, the only thing keeping her awake was the man himself, mumbling and twitching about, talking in his sleep. One of his arms was tucked under the pillow behind her head, the other slung around her waist, hand resting in the small of her back. He must have been dreaming about magic, she could make out pieces of charms and spells and felt his fingers twitching against her spine. In all honesty it tickled and was keeping her awake. As endearing as it was she needed relief. Deciding the best course of action was to wake him she blew a column of air up his neck to his ear, watching goose bumps spread over his shoulders and arms as a discontented moan escaped his lips. Those grey eyes peeled open just enough to give her a halfhearted glare.

"Is there a reason you woke me from a perfectly good dream, Granger?" His hand splayed out on her back, long fingers nearly stretching across the full expanse of her waist.

"You woke me up mumbling in your sleep. At this rate I'll be lucky to get enough rest to stay awake during our final divination class." She meant to sound more scathing, but it came out giggly like some daft fourth year talking to a seventh year beater.

"Oh yeah? Best of luck getting out of bed then." At that he further snaked around her, true to his house name, twining his legs with hers and pulling her flush against him for the second time that night. "If I let you go back to your own room you'll keep having nightmares." He shut her up the moment he pressed his lips to her neck in something that wasn't quite a kiss but more of a constant calming presence. It was her turn to gather goose bumps as he nuzzled into the hollow of her neck holding her tight. "Now go to sleep little lion, I'll try to keep quiet." And he had for the rest of the night, not that she would have known. She fell asleep soon after he did and didn't wake up until well into the next morning when she caught him perving about the foot of the bed with a delighted smirk on his face as he admired her. The arse had squirreled away all the bed clothes to his side of the mattress. She'd forgotten her lack of clothing, as she normally slept in her knickers and a silver thigh length silk shift Ginny had gifted to her last Christmas, stating that if she kept sleeping in cotton nightgowns she'd turn into a spinster. When her cheeks mottled with red and she threw a pillow at his head the smirk turned into a full-blown smile reaching from one ear to the other. She'd quickly found her way back to her own chambers and had avoided talking to the git for the rest of the day, her cheeks burning when she caught his eyes wandering toward her during their classes. A week later classes would end, and things would start to change…

Before she knew it her feet began moving, the hard soles of her suede boots oddly quiet on the polished tiles.

It only took 4 steps to cross the space between them and the matter of a moment to slide her arms around his waist in a loose embrace as he turned from the closet doors. He started to shrink away from the sudden invasion of space, obviously startled by her reaction, only to sigh and prop his chin on top of her head.

"No more owls..." and she meant it. As much as she hated to admit it… she missed him.


	6. Dig Deep

**Authors Note:**

Please check out Prisoner Of Circumstance and its prequel for all Dahlia Dumbledore references!

Thank you everyone for your support! Ive managed to reach over 1k views! Keep reading and watching for more! One last thing, please for the love of god, review!

(Insert usual JK disclaimer here)

He had turned back to the closet putting everything back in its proper place, realizing it was too quiet. When he turned about to see if she was still there he was nearly pushed off balance. Granger had snuck up on him, wrapping her arms around him with her head against his chest in a way that made him ache after reliving the earlier memory. He took a deep breath and let it out, settling his chin on top of her head as an inexplicable warmth and peace rolled throughout his body.

"No more owls…" she mumbled into his shoulder

He wrapped his arms around her and took a moment to just stand there, hoping he wouldn't collapse from the amount of physical contact he'd endured today. Of all things he really disliked being touched, but breaking his rules was a strong suit of Grangers. He gave her one last squeeze before sighing and pulling away as she protested

"Come on Granger, let's find something to eat then we can talk more. I ran four miles before your clumsy arse backed into me. Im starving." Little did she know it wasn't just for food. He needed to put some distance between them.

"Do you have some kind of obsession with my arse or is it just one of the few words in your shallow vocabulary?" she rolled her eyes at his sudden change in mood and crossed her arms, the overly long sleeves of his jumper making her look like a child. The sight was almost humerous.

"What can I say, you've got me pegged. Now come on before I have to throw you over my shoulder." Damned if he wasn't tempted to anyway. _Mine._

She immediately blushed and started toward the kitchen, whipping back around if a flourish of curls. "Do that… and I'll scream."

He kept his mouth shut, nearly commenting that maybe he'd like to make her scream. He really was trying to be good. Honestly. Merlin's beard, what had gotten into him… she shouldn't even be here.

"Draco?" She called from ahead and it sent an involuntary shiver down his spine, and he could feel his eyes shifting color. He glanced at his reflection in the hall mirror and sure enough his irises were a mercurial silver instead of their natural blue-grey. He took a deep breath, in and out several times and focused on the feeling and sound of his breath before opening his eyes again, noting with much relief that they reverted back to their proper hue.

When he got to the bar she was digging through her bag looking for something, finally finding her wand. "Do you mind if I send these photos to Dahlia? Her lesson is Monday and they're quite important."

"Of course. How is Dumbledore's niece?" He moved to the refrigerator, producing half a roast chicken, a jar of pesto, some olives, an assortment of cheeses, and sun-dried tomatoes. Perhaps a distraction was in order.

"Wonderful really, teaching is what she's always wanted to do. I try to find myself in her company as often as possible. She's absolutely brilliant and I positively adore spending time with Sirius and NJ." She trailed off, mumbling to herself about 'prattling on like an idiot'.

As he filled a medium sized stock pot with water and put it on to boil with a generous amount of salt he watched her transfer the images from her camera with little more than a wave of her wand, touching the glossy film and peeling the image from its surface before flicking it into the levitating envelope dutifully floating beside her. Clever little witch. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he washed his hands and proceeded to shred what was left of the roast chicken.

"Silly me, I didn't even think to ask if you brought your owl when you moved here. I'll have to think of something else." She was biting her lip. "I suppose I could always apparate to Grimmauld Place and leave it with Kreacher to deliver…" As she pondered another method of delivery, much to his dismay and her luck, his family owl BB just happened to land on the terrace carrying a parcel of letters. To be honest the birds presence put a damper on his mood, but he would have to make the best of it.

"Seems you're luckier than you know Granger." He gestured to the large Eagle Owl perched next to the sliding glass door as he wiped his hands clean on a bar towel he tucked in his pocket.

"Oh? Do you think he could deliver it to Dahlia's office?" She followed him to the edge of the dining room where he took the envelope from her.

"He's not the smartest owl but he knows where the DADA office is. Let's give it a go." He opened the door and whistled for the bird to come inside, where it perched on a dining chair, dropping the pack of letters onto the table. "Stay." He walked to the kitchen island and snagged a chunk of chicken from the cutting board, tossing it onto the table for the bird of prey, who nearly fell over himself to get to the piece of meat. He sighed as the bird waddled back to his perch waiting with a shriek. "Bloody thing'll take your fingers off if you feed it by hand." He presented the envelope, the bird taking it in earnest. "Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Office, Please." Just as quickly as it appeared the enormous owl took its leave out the glass door. Good riddance.

He turned back to the table, gathering the letters, which were as usual, from his mother and father. Instead of opening them he tossed them in the bin with the rest of the garbage, not caring to read yet another letter of disappointment from his father or a pleading prelude from his mother. If Granger was wondering why he didn't bother with post she didn't show it.

"How can I help? This looks wonderful." She leaned forward on her elbows, relaxing in a very non- little miss perfect way. He worked through the cooking process in his head, looking up at the clock. It was after noon, she'd been in his house for nearly an hour. Luckily it was late enough to have a drink.

"Well there are two things, you can choose a bottle of wine from the bar, and you can add half a box of penne to the pot. Third cupboard from your left, middle shelf." She hopped up from her seat, starting out with the pasta first, finding it easily enough, tilted the box and half of its contents tumbled into the bubbling water. Then she moved on to the bar fridge which she had to make a full circle of the small kitchen to find, inches to his right, below the countertop. She stooped and turned the bottles in their cradle to look at the labels. In the end she presented him with a Sauvignon Blanc. Hm, why was he not surprised by her knowledge of wine. This one would go well with the mild Greek and Italian flavors. Most amateurs would have chosen a red, from the cupboard, to go with pasta.

"Help yourself Granger, glasses are in the cupboard behind you." He retrieved a large porcelain bowl from the shelf behind her head, leaving the door open for her convenience. While she busied herself with the wine he mixed the shredded chicken, with half of the pesto, a hand full of chopped sun-dried tomatoes, the oil they came in, and finally some tangy Kalamata olives and a mass amount of fresh grated parmesan and crumbled feta. As she poured her glass and took a sip he prompted her to take the pasta off and drain it into the stainless steel colander he'd left in the sink.

This all seemed oddly domestic and he wondered if she was always like this or if she was merely humoring him before she started in with another barrage of questions and blasts from the past. What was more disturbing was the peace this all brought him, the normalcy. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Living in the muggle world was peaceful by itself, but somehow sharing it with her made it feel less empty. He decided it was best not to linger on the idea. She would be gone soon enough and he had no reason to believe he'd ever see her again but he couldn't help making small talk while she was so merrily helping him about the kitchen.

"So what has the bookish Miss Granger been at over the past few years? Teaching? Writing novels?" He took the drained pasta from her shying away from the brief eye contact that went with it.

"I've been working with the ministry, helping them rebuild and reform. Working closely with the cause for bettering the lives and treatment of house elves." He heard the pride but also the sadness in her voice. He remembered their friend, his father's former house elf, Dobby. Once freed he was forever loyal to the three friends, down to the last moments of his life. Personally he had never paid much attention to the tiny thing, but he knew how important he was to Hermione.

"He would've liked that, your friend. Looking back I wish I would have done more to help him while he served my family." He mixed the two bowls together to form a warm pasta salad that could also be eaten cold, careful to keep his head down to avoid seeing the pain in her eyes. "I'm sure it keeps you busy as well." For the love of merlin, he sounded like some awkward sappy git.

"Actually, I fill more of an official role in it rather than an active one, most of my correspondence is through post and a monthly progress meeting. My assistant Angela proof reads anything that comes across my desk and I review them. Outside of that my life is rather boring actually." He looked up his gaze not quite meeting her face, a bit surprised that she would let herself be pushed out of her own project.

"And you're happy with that?" she must have been deep in thought, as she was swirling her wine in its crystal glass, lips slightly pursed as she stared into the light golden liquid.

He stood with his arms crossed, against the island, waiting patiently for her reply. When there was one he couldn't help but bait the witch. "The Hermione Granger I knew would fight for not only what was right, but what she wanted as well. What was different this time?"

"I'm tired of fighting, tired of having to claw and bite my way to my accomplishments. I suppose that's why I enjoy working with Dahlia. Everything comes so easily with her, with Hogwarts." She looked suddenly weary, her copper eyes dull and unfocused as she sat her glass on the cool marble.

"That's okay, you know, being tired. It's a large part of why I left the manor. It was a constant fight with my guilt and memories, with my parents and any witch or wizard that knew the name Malfoy. I was tired of fighting, so… I ran." He confessed before the growling of his stomach interrupted him, which to his embarrassment actually made her giggle, effectively pulling them from their depressing conversation.

He looked up to find a blinding smile spread across her face, the heavy feeling in his chest lifting at the sight. For fucks sake why did her smile have that effect on him… it was infuriating. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"The bowls are in the cupboard next to the glasses." He stated plainly, rubbing the back of his neck in both embarrassment and irritation.

Obviously he was hilarious, because he'd set her off into a fit of laughter with her head buried in her forearms until the tremors subsided. By then he had rolled his eyes, retrieved the bowls, divided their portions and refilled her wine.

"Oh Draco I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to laugh at you I'm just not accustomed to seeing you so out of sorts. You used to be so prim and put together when we were in school. Even after the war, you were always so proper. You only let your guard down when we were alone and even then, I was usually too out of sorts myself to appreciate it." Her apology was halfhearted as the last of her giggles subsided. She enjoyed seeing him out of his element. Cheeky girl.

"Come on Granger, bring your wine and get comfortable. I have a feeling this is going to be a long afternoon." He gathered his meal and proceeded to the white leather couch, crossing his legs beneath him as he sat and pulled the glass coffee table to the edge of the cushion. To his delight she sat next to him instead of in the armchair on his opposite side and the sudden urge to touch her gave him pause.

It was going to be a long afternoon indeed…


	7. Mine

**Authors Note** :

Remember, as usual I own nothing!

Over all it wasn't a bad meal for something that he threw together with leftovers from the fridge. Granger had been a bit of help as well and was obviously enjoying it, he took her bowl as she finished and stood from his perch, returning to the kitchen to refill both of their portions and select another bottle of wine. He had no idea she liked wine, but considering she grew up with muggle parents he wasn't surprised. Most of their kind preferred elf wine or fire whiskey but he'd taken a liking to muggle wines and spirits while he traveled. Between the two of them they'd finished off the bottle before they were even done with their pasta. Of course she was a bit ahead of him given that she had started while he was still putting lunch together.

They had covered all the basics of small talk while they ate. Everything from the weather, to the upcoming holiday season and some further prying topics that involved their personal lives. She'd shared with him, her break up with Weasley and that her parents were still in Australia with no memory of her and he could feel her sadness and guilt as if it were some great tangible thing that filled the space between them. He'd in turn told her of his parents' divorce and his mother's move to France where she currently resided with over half of the family fortune, his father's ongoing house arrest and depleted state thanks to the excessive amount of liquor he imbibed in as well as his current business ventures. He of course left out the most important part of why he had left home to travel. He wasn't quite ready to share that yet.

When he came back from the kitchen she'd gotten comfortable, taking off her boots and curling herself around one of the grey and white patterned throw pillows as she tucked her feet beneath her. Some part of him was glad that she planned on staying for a bit and that she was at ease enough to let her guard down. As he assumed his previous position on the couch he noticed that she was a few inches closer than previously, nearly sitting with their legs together. He tried to push the thought aside as he handed her bowl back to her, putting his own on the table while he refilled both of their glasses.

"I've got a few films I keep for cold and snowy days like this. We could put one on if you'd like?" he sensed her confusion as she surveyed the room for any kind of entertainment system. "Oh come on granger, just because I'm living in the muggle world doesn't mean that I've given up on magic all together." With a bit of wandless magic, he flicked his wrist and the wall across from them shifted forward, splitting the book shelf to either side, forming into a white marble fireplace with a large flat screen tele above the stone mantle. "See, just a simple stowing charm. It's quite like the one you described being used at Grimmauld Place." He picked up the remote from the table in front of them and flicked through the input settings until the floating DVD logo bounced across the screen, cycling from blue to green to red to yellow.

"Here Granger, pick something out while I take a quick shower and change. I'll only be a few minutes, ten max." He stood once again and jogged down the hall to his bedroom, and turned quickly to the left into the expansive master bathroom, quickly shedding his clothing. He tossed the discarded items into the laundry bin in the corner and walked across to the glass paned shower, turning the hot water on full blast. As he ducked under the steaming spray that threatened to melt his skin from his bones he took a moment to appreciate how his muscles relaxed and released under the cascading water, an involutary groan slipping from his lips. He rolled his shoulders and neck before quickly washing his hair and scrubbing down his chest, thighs and legs. He hurriedly rinsed and shut off the water, slinging a fluffy emerald towel around his hips, scrunching his hair dry with another, before he moved to the closet. Picking out a pair of black sweat pants and a fitted grey t-shirt, he changed in a hurry, eager to see what she chose.

He peeked around the corner listening to the audio and to his surprise, David Bowie and the legend of the goblin king is what he heard.

 _What no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers. So, one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she called on the goblins for help. "Say the right words!" The goblins said "and we'll take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free."_ _But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever...and ever and turn it into a goblin. And so, the girl suffered in silence until one knight when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her step mother and she could no longer stand it…_

Rounding the corner, he found her completely entranced in the story, absent mindedly munching on her second bowl of pasta with a yet again half-empty glass of wine. He laughed to himself, who would have thought little miss Granger would be a lush. On his way through he stopped at the fridge and snagged a bottle of flat water before returning to his seat. Between her slow pace and the time he missed while changing it was easy enough to catch up with how much she'd eaten. Sometimes there was nothing more awkward that entertaining and being the last one to finish your food. Within minutes they were done, both with their wine and pasta. Now would be the perfect time to dupe the poor girl. She was going to be so upset.

He refilled both of their glasses, making the transition as smooth as possible. She reached for it keeping her eyes on the screen as she took a long sip, however as soon as it was down her throat she made a slight cough and glared at him as he took a sip of his own wine.

"Draco Malfoy, why do you get wine and I get water? That's not fair!" She reached for the wine bottle only to find that he had poured the rest of it into his own glass and was quickly finishing it off. She gave an irritated growl that made him smirk.

"You're nearly 2 glasses ahead of me… that makes a full bottle. Drink your water and I'll see about giving you more wine. Now relax Granger." He sat his empty glass on the table as she shifted in her seat, crossing her arms and uncrossing her legs, squirming like an errant child. "Something wrong? You don't seem to be able to get comfortable, or are you just so irritated with me that you're going to remain all sullen for the rest of the evening?" Oh, that earned him another scathing look followed by more silence then a deep pink blush.

What came out of her mouth was a mumble. "My legs keep falling asleep…"

Ever the little independent witch, of course she wouldn't ask for anything, especially not in the tipsy stage she was trying to conceal. He wasn't buying it, but he was rather enjoying seeing her loosen up. Though he knew it was a bad idea, he decided to take pity on both Granger and himself.

He pulled the Sherpa blanket from the back of the couch and turned, dangling a leg off the cushion and stretching out the other behind her, making her jump slightly. "What are you doing?!"

"Hush up and come here. It's not like we haven't done this before, or don't you remember." She went rigid for a moment, not moving save for the blush crawling from her cheeks down her neck. It was most likely from the wine but he'd like to think she was remembering it as clearly as he did. "Come, here." He had to remind himself to behave after hearing the sudden drop of his voice as he punctuated the words heavily. He reached forward and pulled her with him, careful to take it slow so she didn't lose her balance. As she let herself down into his lap, she refused to make eye contact, finally settling her head on his lower chest so that she could still see the film. He shifted so she could slide an arm behind him to make them both more comfortable before throwing the blanket over them both, tugging the bottom of it with his foot so it covered them properly.

"This feels like the first time… doesn't it?" he was surprised to hear her speak, her voice was soft and almost timid. She did remember.

"Remind me…" he kept his hands to himself, both arms crossed behind his head for fear of scaring her into silence.

"You remember,… our third year after I caught you snogging that Ravenclaw girl. I punched you in the nose later that day after you were watching the executioner sharpen his blade down at Hagrids hut. You really were an awful git back then Draco. You found me later after Madame Pomfrey fixed you up…pushed me against the wall of the corridor I was walking through and kissed me. You were so angry with me that you actually enjoyed it, after that things weren't the same…"

"That's enough." He interrupted her. "I never forgot…." She was getting under his skin again, just like all those years ago. This time instead of taking out his frustrations on her, getting turned on by the hate, the anger and the fear, he was being thawed from the inside out with memories. Memories that up until now he had refused to remember because of those very feelings.

"I'm sorry…" The last thing he had wanted from her was an apology.

He worked up the nerve to lay his hand in the small of her back where he could feel the ends of her amber curls brush his fingers. "I'm not, and I don't want you to be…. Watch the movie little witch."

"You're so bossy…" She sighed and nuzzled into his shirt. He tried not to think about how good it felt to have her back there. _Mine_

There it was again, that voice in the back of his head and the possessiveness he felt for her. The certainty that this is where she belonged.

They were nearly done with the film, minutes away from the ending when he finally felt her relax fully. He glanced down and found her sound asleep, her breathing even and slow, chest rising and falling against his stomach. The question was… what to do now? It was finally dark outside but only half past four and he didn't want her walking anywhere alone in the dark and the cold. He could always walk her to the station. He didn't even know if she had anywhere to go. By now she was too drunk to floo or apparate safely so that wasn't an option…. Salazar this was a mess. If Potter found out she was in his flat, let alone, intoxicated he was really in for it, yet somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

 _Who cares what Potter thinks. It's my job to protect her, she's mine._

There was that damned voice again, making claims it had no right to. He was selfishly enjoying her company when he should be halfway across the world doing his job at this very moment…

As his thoughts tumbled about and he stroked the small of her back in contemplation he felt her shift… she was mumbling in her sleep. How ironic… he'd heard that the weasel had muttered her name while in the infirmary once, now she was asking for him.

"…Dr-r-aco…" he drew far more satisfaction from hearing his name on her lips than he should. So she was rid of the red haired terror, eh? He supposed that was good news.

The bad news was that he needed to wake her up…

"Come on, time for bed…" He rubbed her back gently starting to sit up, when she jerked awake.

"I'm sorry, I should go home." She attempted to get up by herself, nearly falling through the four foot glass tabletop in the process if he hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"You're not fit to go anywhere Granger and you'll do what I say as consequence." He stooped and wrapped his arm behind her knees, picking her up with little effort. He wasn't the most muscular but he could lift more than his own weight, which was certainly a larger number than little miss perfect.

She started to protest and he couldn't help but cut her off before she could get a word in. "No you're not perfectly fine, yes I'm a brute, no I don't plan to take advantage of you in your depleted state, no that wasn't an insult, yes you will sleep in my bed and of course I do, I'd be mad if I didn't." That shut her down fairly quickly but he knew she'd catch on eventually. It didn't take long.

He tossed her onto the white down comforter and went to rummage through the bathroom cupboard for a spare toothbrush, which he found in the bottom drawer with the other emergency essentials. When he returned she was already under the covers with her knees tucked to her chest as she eyed him warily.

"Oh keep your knickers on, I'll sleep in the spare bed if it makes you so uncomfortable." That part of him that kept speaking out of turn was appalled at the idea but he would do it none the less if she asked it of him. He tossed her the toothbrush, clad in its little plastic package. "Feel free to wash up first, I'll wait here until you're done, can't have you fall and stain the tile." He pulled off his shirt and watched her eyes go wide before she sheepishly gripped the toothbrush like a lifeline and carefully tiptoed to the bathroom. It seems he's not the only one of them that's so easily unnerved by the other. He chuckled lightly as he threw his shirt into the laundry bin, deciding to lounge on the side opposite her chosen. She shouldn't be long…


	8. Flash and Smolder

Draco always kept his room in a semi frozen state but as he opened his eyes to find out why on earth it had turned into a sauna he came to the sudden realization that he'd fallen asleep waiting for Hermione. After taking a full physical inventory, in the pitch black of his room he came to the conclusion that she hadn't gone home, but rather decided to curl herself around him. One deep breath later and he was able to scoot her to the middle of the four poster rather than stay crowded against the edge of the mattress. He must have startled her because the hand on his chest was suddenly pressing over his heart as she sat up with a gasp.

He followed the dark shadow of her arm until he found the back of her neck with his slender fingers. "Shhhh, its just me…. you alright 'mione?" oh, for the love of merlin he sounded more drunk with sleep than she was with wine.

"… much better really… the specifics are a little blurry but otherwise…sober" She on the other hand sounded adorably sleep laden. The pressure on his chest was gone as she relaxed, easing back onto the pillows against the headboard. She was too far away, damn the heat, he wanted her touch back.

"So you decided to accost me while I was vulnerable, eh Granger?" he teased her, hoping it'd make her lash out so he could put her back where she belonged.

"Well I don't see why not. It was a perfectly good opportunity. At any rate, you're the one that decided to let me undress you." This time it was his turn to panic… she was right. Seeing as he normally slept nude anyway it was a miracle that his shorts were still on, but without the benefit of his sweat pants. Her smug tone was a bit too triumphant for his taste. Time for some recourse.

"Is this punishment for not giving you more wine earlier? Because I could just as easily argue that my lack of clothes warrants the same for you little minx." He sat up and gripped her by the ankles, pulling her down the mattress by a full foot as she squealed and giggled. As he crawled back up the length of her body preparing to sink his fingers into her ribs and draw out more of that wonderful sound he came up short… completely stunned. He snapped his fingers overhead. " _Lumos…"_

He looked down at the fully lit image and still couldn't find the words to express himself. This crazy girl had nicked one of his t-shirts and discarded everything but her knickers and said pilfered top. "Oh you've asked for it now Granger…" He followed through with his plan, diving under the thin fabric straight to her ribcage, twining his legs with hers so she wouldn't maim him with a quick jab of the knee. Her squeals of protest and fits of laughter absolutely lit him on fire but he imagined if it were dark she may have screamed in fear. Bad memories have a funny way of finding you in the most inopportune moments. After screaming his name for a third time, begging for mercy, he gave in. He kept her pinned, effortlessly finding her lips with his. "Fair is fair little witch. Here's your wine…"

He kissed her fully this time, and it was like they'd never stopped, the years apart collapsing into each other like days. Hermione gave no resistance, just a short moan stifled by his tongue as it swept hers. He could still taste the wine on his lips and smell it on his breath. To his credit he did tell her that he'd think about giving her more wine tonight and that's just what he was doing. His refusal to part his lips from hers, the heat radiating off her body, her bare skin, and the soft sounds she made beneath him caused a surge in his blood and he would bet his entire income that his eyes were a deep stormy shade of grey as his instincts demanded that he take her, to do it now before she found out what he truly was.

In an effort to control himself as well as the situation he pulled back with one last kiss to the slant of her jaw and sat back on his heels in an attempt at meditating. After a moment he decided to distract them both with a bit of humor.

"You've always liked to play the bad girl with me. Little miss perfect to the world but when you let loose you take on pixie like qualities, causing mischief, stirring up trouble, and setting traps for poor innocent men like myself." He rolled onto his back, pulling the down comforter with him waiting to hear her exasperated reply to his accusations. Three…two…one.

Nothing.

She sat up and swung her leg over his lap, staring him straight in the eye. "It's not an act like you think. I just don't have to put up a front or filter when I'm with you. I'm the truest form of myself when we're alone. Do you know how rare an occasion that is for me Draco? We're a lot more alike than you think."

That's it… his filter was gone. To bloody hell with being sensitive of her feelings and denying himself. She was an open book and damn them both if he wasn't about to be an entire series. So Granger liked to read into things, did she…. Perhaps he could turn this into a learning experience.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard being two of a kind especially when you've been separated for years out of fear and war and blood. That didn't stop me from wanting to jump you from the second your perfect arse happened to land in my lap at the park. It didn't stop me from remembering the last night you spent in my bed at Hogwarts, the emotions, the warmth, the comfort and above all the restraint. You've been in my home for a little over 12 hours now and do you know how many times I've wanted to kiss you in that short time? How badly I wanted to fuck you in nothing but that damn sweater of mine bent over my desk? Do you know what kind of restraint I've used tonight to try and be respectful of your feelings when all I've wanted to do is lay claim to you, because I was too damn afraid to when we were younger?... Do You know how badly I want to tear off what's left of your clothes, split your thighs and plant you on my cock right now just so I can have you ride me like it's that last time I'll ever see you?"

He didn't realize it until now, how badly he was shaking, how closely he had leaned to her, or the amount of strain he was under as she came dangerously close to making that last sentence a reality. There was no way in the world, wizard or muggle, that she couldn't feel him pressing through the thick comforter, dying to get that much closer to her.

For once… Hermione Granger… the biggest bookish know it all he'd ever met… was completely speechless.

"…Jesus Hermione… I know it sounds mad but do you know how much I've missed you…. How many times I needed you… the comfort and the care." He ran his hands through his shaggy platinum hair, letting out an immense sigh, a breath he hadn't known he was holding and laid back against the pillows.

"Hermione….when you're with me I don't feel so much emptiness in my life…." What he did feel was completely exhausted both physically and emotionally. Closing his eyes, his hands settled on her thighs of their own accord and it served as a reminder that she was barely clothed and in his lap.

A groan slid from his throat as he felt her warm hands against either side of his jaw, forcing his eyes tightly closed, cinching his features in a mask of pain and restraint as he fought with himself.

"I've missed you too Draco… and maybe this is what we need. Some time together… just not all at once." She stroked his jaw and kept a soothing tone just as she did when he'd revealed his weakness in their final year.

"I think it's the opposite… "He kissed her palm and nuzzled her soft slender fingers as she lay her forehead against his. "I don't want to let you go."

"Well this is hardly the time to talk about something so important. Come now, let's go back to sleep. I was having the most wonderful dream." He nodded in agreement and held her tight as he rolled onto his side with Granger still curled around him. As she tucked her head beneath his chin and slid back under the covers he couldn't help but ask…

"Dreaming about what exactly?"

"Goodnight Draco." She laughed sleepily

"Hmm… _Nox"_ as the light faded and sleep overtook them… there was a feeling of warmth and …maybe some hope. He hadn't expected his day to end this way, not even close…

Draco woke the next morning with an empty but still warm bed, and a shuffling from the living room. He stretched the sleep from his limbs before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed where he retrieved his sweat pants, pulling them on as the shuffling continued. With sleep still clouding his vision he padded into the hall, leaning against the door jamb as he watched Granger rifling around in her bag, shoulder deep in the beaded satin bent over his dining table. What a lovely view…

"Ah-ha! There it is…" she continued to mumble to herself as she pulled out what seemed to be a spare set of clothes. A delicate blue silk tunic dress, a pair of black leggings, and black suede booties with gold metal detailing. Even this early in the morning he had to admit she had good taste. After all she was walking around his home in nothing but her knickers and one of his shirts so that had to count for something. She closed her bag, gathering the haul and turned with a gasp, obviously startled by his silent appearance.

"Trying to sneak off? You should know better than that, I've always been a light sleeper." He fought the urge to yawn and pushed himself upright, slowly walking toward her as he ran a hand through his messy hair. She was oddly quiet, not bothering to toss a quip back at him, just shifting her weight back and forth as she blushed, staring at him like a dear in headlights. As he approached her he took the garments from her hands, setting them back on the table behind her and replaced the distance with his body. She wouldn't make eye contact but rather chose to stare at his chest, distracted, until he slid his hand beneath her chin, capturing her mouth and attention in one action as he lowered his lips to her own. He'd never known her to melt before but that's the only way he could think to describe the way she leaned into him now.

Merlin save him. He could swear he felt their combined magic crackling at the contact. Her lips pressed against his felt better than he remembered, searing, comforting and needy all at the same time. They'd only kissed each other on a hand full of occasions but this was definitely different.

He could feel her delicate hands drift up his chest as he cupped her cheek, possessively curling his other arm around her waist. Her whole body complied with his touch, her lips a cushion that yielded to his demands and he reveled in it. He wanted to drown in the warmth of it, the normalcy and the comfort she brought him was as intoxicating as it was sobering. He needed her more than he realized. Their short conversation last night was just the beginning of the real journey they were about to face. He took a deep breath through his nose as his lips parted against hers and she greeted him with an open mouthed kiss that made him want to growl, there was so much hunger behind it. By now he was crushing her against him, rolling the length of his body against hers until she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as he was about to pick her up and lay her across the table she peeled her mouth from his and tried to speak through her labored breath. He nuzzled his way up her neck leaving a trail of kisses as he listened to what was now a whimper. He nuzzled her pulse point and had the strangest urge to sink his teeth into her creamy flesh.

"Dracoooo… I have a meeting at the ministry in an hour, I need to get dressed." Her actions didn't match her words. Her hands were still tangled in his hair as he kissed up her jaw.

His response was little more than a murmur against her ear. "Mmm… stay." _Mine._

What he got in turn was more of a scoff than a laugh and it made him want to take the little tart over his knee for a good spanking. Did she really think she was going to make it out of here without a little fun after the way she cheated him of his prize last night. Granted they'd never known each other on such intimate terms, but that didn't stop his imagination from running wild. Yes he had held her for hours, kissed her on the odd occasion and accidentally groped her in his sleep but they'd never taken the plunge.

"But they…" she gasped as he nipped her earlobe, her breath and words faltering for a moment. "…need me." _Mine._

"I, need you." He knew he was going to have to relent soon but he'd be damned if she wasn't going to fight for her freedom. _Mine._

"The sooner I leave the sooner I'll get back." She seemed to have snapped out of the daze he put her in but he wasn't through with her yet. _Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine!_ The words thundered through his head until he finally gave in.

"Fine… but I get to help." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, snagging her clothes with the other hand as he stalked off toward the bedroom with the brunette giggling and swatting his backside.

He tossed her down on the bed, pulling her across the comforter until her ass was flush with the edge before stepping between her legs.

"Draco I need to get dressed!" Her protests were feeble and halfhearted. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was having second thoughts.

"Yes I know, little miss book worm but first I need to undress you." Before she could protest he added "It's not the first time I've seen you Hermione and I'll be damned if it's the last." Laying over her he pushed his nose under the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, progressing past her navel and ribs, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her porcelain skin. Pulling the thin material over her head didn't distract him from the task at hand, torturing her in a way that would remind her of him all day. He latched onto her left nipple, pulling it from his lips with a pop as she whimpered and squirmed, further awakening what lurked in his blood.

"Dracoooo… please." He laughed predatorily against her skin as he dipped down to her waist and worked a new trail down to the edge of her panties, pulling them down her legs before nipping above her hip bone. He sank his teeth into her delicate flesh and sucked until a deep purple hickey formed, leaving his mark on her. Admiring his handy work he picked up the matching set of black lace, slipping the cool fabric into place on her petite frame before helping her stand to fasten the front clasp on her bra.

"Now that you're properly frustrated, little witch, I'll leave you to the rest." He smacked her ass and laid back on the bed to watch her finish dressing. He thought she would have been irritated by his antics but this morning she was in a bubbly mood. If he didn't like the smile on her face so much he'd actually be concerned.

"I was 'properly frustrated' all night, thanks to you." she retorted, rolling her eyes. Cheeky.

After only a few minutes and quick comb of her amber curls she was done, looking polished and prim as usual. Draco wasn't looking forward to letting her go but she'd be back soon enough. With a heavy sigh he stood from the bed and pulled her in for one more kiss before her departure.

"Here, take mine until I have yours mended. It should be done by the time you get back." This way she'd have more than enough reason to come back. He helped her shrug into his black wool P-coat before ushering her down the hall where she gathered her purse and camera, heels clicking on the hard tile.

As he unlocked the door she placed her hand over his tentatively. "Thank you... for last night. I think we needed it." The bolt clicked and slid free as something in him snapped loose. "I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?" she gave him a sheepish glance and removed her hand as she straightened her camera strap.

"Hurry back…" With that she stepped out of his apartment onto the terrace and waved over her shoulder as she apparated in a blur of blue and black.

He closed the door to stave off the winter wind and slumped against its cold glass surface. His apartment seemed sterile and empty without little miss perfect here to brighten it with her shy smile and witty words. The thought made him sigh and scrub his hand over his features, attempting to wipe some of the sleep from his mind. He sat down at the dining table and studied the stitching of her little burgundy coat before fetching the small sewing kit he kept in the bathroom. What she didn't know was that he'd planned to fix it himself.

The stitching pattern wasn't too difficult to mimic and luckily the button strings hadn't snapped, just pulled loose. As he strung the last thread tight and locked in the stitch with a double square knot he thought of the way the fabric hugged close to her curves, sending a low growl though his chest. Hanging the garment back on its proper chair he stood and stalked off to the bathroom for a shower. If he was going to think about her constantly he had to do something to relieve the perma-erection she'd left him with.


	9. Confessions of a Teaching Assistant

She felt bad for lying to him. She honestly did but if she didn't get out of there soon there's no doubt in her mind they would have done something they may regret later on. Not that she didn't want to, but… it was just too soon. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. She truthfully did have a meeting at the ministry tomorrow but she also had a sit in for the lesson she helped prepare today.

Hermione apparated directly into the castles courtyard, knowing it was against the rules, though Dahlia had insisted it was fine, stepping quickly down the halls of her former school. Nothing had really changed except for the staircases, of course, they were always shifting. Her heels clicked on the hard stone floors with every step as she hurried along to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. When she finally arrived she noted that the archway had yet to be filled with students. She was just late enough to be early for class. When she knocked on the huge metal studded oak door it opened almost immediately, revealing walls lined with moving portraits, magnificent and quirky tools of the trade and numerous skeletons hanging from the ceiling. What caught her eye was the enormous portrait of Sirius Black that was homed at the highest point in the room, next to the opening of Dahlia's new office. His portrait smiled and leaned against the open doorframe painted into the scenery. She'd had many encounters with the man and she truly did admire him for the happiness he brought to her friends. To top it all off Faux was perched in the window, pulling out feathers. Poor thing must be molting but soon enough he'd burst into flame and be reborn. Oh, how she missed this place.

Dahlia heard the doors open and the clicking of heels on the stairs coming to her office. Glancing at the clock, the DADA professor gave a slight laugh, Hermione Granger was late. That never happened. This fact combined with the owl she thought belonged to the Malfoys; something truly interesting must have taken place yesterday. The wavy haired witch broached the open door and with it pulling a huge knowing grin from Dahlia with just a glimpse of her face.

"You had an interesting night," she remarked, now having the final piece of the puzzle.

Hermione looked shocked at the blatant and accurate observation stopping in her tracks to the desk. A flush of red streaked pale cheeks; "Well…" she stammered becoming nervous losing all thought and composure.

Dahlia laughed, "It's all right Hermione," she motioned for the girl to take a seat, "I don't judge and you never have to tell me anything you don't want to." Granger took a seat while Dahlia picked up the envelope she received yesterday, "That charm worked fantastically, as I knew it would, great pictures," she said with her nose wrinkling studying the glossy prints, "these will do wonderfully, thank you again Hermione." Professor Black looked at the girl again, her posture, her general demeanor was off. Putting down the pictures and straightening the framed family photo of Sirius and Nathaniel, giving a love sick smile to the boys, " _Is_ there something you want to talk about?"

The young witch paused unsure where to look as eye contact was too much to bear at the moment. What would Dahlia say if she confessed to where she had been or who she was with and what almost happened and what did happen? She felt the heat back on her face looking up to see Sirius' wife looking rather perplexed and quite concerned. The Gryffindor opened her mouth but words failed to form.

"Hermione," Dahlia said softly, "I will never condemn you for your actions, you're my friend and all I ever want is for you to be happy. Please remember you can tell me anything and will find a safe space with me." She pulled out a drawer rummaging for a minute before placing a piece of chocolate in front of Granger, "Tea?" it was a habit she had picked up from their dear friend Remus. She found that most problems could be solved with a bit of chocolate and a hot cup of tea.

The younger witch nodded sheepishly taking a bite of the confection, smiling a bit; she certainly took after Professor Lupin in method, her grin dropped again; he was just another casualty in her world. Finishing the nib while Dahlia was busying herself with getting the tea started she noticed a business card on the desk. Picking it up, the curious thing, it read: John Constantine: Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts, but 'Master' was crossed out and 'Petty Dabbler' was handwritten underneath it with what Hermione thought was an American phone number.

"John Constantine," she asked interestedly.

A loud, over-dramatic sigh broke from Dahlia's mouth followed by a light laugh, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. A thorn in my side from my school days," she turned to the young witch, "he either dropped out or was expelled, picked up being an exorcist, he's quite good just enormously cocky," the professor laughed again, "Sirius told me not to take his card, that I'd never be rid of him." She brought her care worn tea set over to her desk heating the water and pouring two cups when the kettle whistled.

"Why is 'petty dabbler' written in?" She was deflecting by being her usual inquisitive self, making the professor shake her head in amusement.

"That is a story for another day," she took the card and handed Hermione a cup. Dahlia fixed her tea after placing the card in her desk; watching the girl while stirring her tea, "So, why did I receive my pictures from an owl that belongs to the Malfoys?" she took a sip of tea and waited.

"I blame you and today's lesson on runes. They put me in a bloody awkward position yesterday," she confessed still refusing to make eye contact, nibbling on the chocolate square. Immediately blushing as the accidental double entendre slipped from her lips.

Dahlia took another sip of tea, her trademarked cat that ate the canary grin behind her favorite chipped mug, "Do enlighten me Miss Granger."

"I-uh …ran into…" she paused still wary of admitting her tale to Dahlia, "Draco, while photographing the runes at St. Pancras…or rather…backed into him while he was on a run." she took her own cup of tea in hand using it as a shield from the professor's stare of amusement.

Dahlia's voice perked up at the name, "Draco," the professor said slightly teasing. She remembered there was an incident back when Hermione was in school about being in the Slytherin common room which only she and Sirius were privy to. There were a few secrets within the black family, which reminded her that she should call on Cissa in the near future to inform her of recent events. "I see," she paused waiting for the young witch to continue.

Hermione flushed scarlet again, "Just like you saw me coming from the Slytherin common room as I saw you coming from the Potion's classroom," the Gryffindor fumed a bit before settling down.

"Yes, Draco…and thank you for not outing me to Albus that morning," she took another sip of tea with a sheepish smile remembering their awkward exchange in the corridor. Hermione was probably the only person besides Sirius that knew what Dahlia had been doing in Slughorn's classroom that late at night. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed it's his coat I'm wearing," she turned open the lapel to flash the monogrammed silver DM stitched in the lining. "He ripped mine in the tumble down to the icy ground and insisted on having it repaired after I practically jogged back to his flat because that was the only way he would answer any of my questions." She began to relax sitting back into the overstuffed armchair, crossing her legs.

Dahlia was slightly taken back at the witch's remarks; the pace of the words reminded the Ravenclaw of her proclivity for talking fast. "I have always let my students make their own decisions regardless if I think I know better. I noticed the coat dear, I was just waiting for you to open up to me." Dahlia smiled kindly but couldn't keep the amusement off her face, her eyes were laughing. She saw Hermione relax and it felt like old times. She missed the clever witch's company and insight, wishing she had taken the position of being her full time assistant. Many were under that impression already, including Filch, so why not take advantage of the situation. Besides, she felt the need to keep watch over her dear friend with the inevitable path that was unfolding.

"He's quite clever in the kitchen, and even cleverer when it comes to living out of the wizarding world I have to say. It was just by a stroke of luck that his owl showed up with a parcel of letters from home or else you wouldn't have the key to your lesson plan." She paused, her blush came back accompanied by a softer tone, "Conversation led to dinner, which led to wine…" she paused slightly, "which led to comfort drinking and watching David Bowie's Labyrinth."

Dahlia nodded draining the last bit of tea, "I always knew Draco was a gentleman, no matter who his father was, his mother taught him well. I'm happy he's thriving." Sirius' wife chuckled, "On a side note I made Sirius dress up as Jareth for NJ's first Halloween, it was brilliant. I've never let him live that down. The trousers alone were to die for."

"More a gentleman than you'd know. He refused to let me apparate in my…unreliable state…and I may have…" she trailed off looking away from Dahlia; she began swirling her tea in its cup, and stood slowly pacing the office.

Dahlia looked at Hermione, the way she did when Albus used to pace. This escapade with Draco shook her to the core. She had lost her good sense in being inebriated with Malfoy; it was obvious that she spent the night. Putting together the puzzle, they hadn't had sex, but something happened, to one make her late and two admit her activities to the professor.

"...spent the night in his bed." The witch continued in a shy voice, ducking behind the armchair. Finally peeking out from its upholstered corner.

"Oh, Hermione," she said softly, "you should not be ashamed of what happened. He obviously makes you happy, there shouldn't be any stigma laid on you for a choice that makes you happy." She looked at the young woman, "If anyone should know about stigma in relationships it's the witch who married an escaped convict. Come and tell me all about it, forget that I'm Professor Black and just think of me as Dahlia, you're old friend. Talk to me like I did to you when you asked me anything and everything about Sirius." She smiled making Hermione feel a bit more at ease. Then Dahlia went in for the kill, "Spare no detail, I want every last element in all its unedited glory."

Not only was Dahlia a professor but also her friend and one of her most faithful confidants. Proceeding to tell her every detail from the painful memories and his apology for their dodgy past to the lovely dinner he prepared along with the excess drinking. "After unknowingly emptying a bottle myself he cut me off," that pulled a smile from the professor. "I suppose I nodded of in his lap after that because I woke up after the film was over. He told me I'd have to stay the night, and I admit I was quite intoxicated at that point. After brushing my teeth it seems he'd fallen asleep waiting to get me settled in so I sort of…"she paused trying to find the words, "made myself at home. Borrowed a t-shirt, and curled up to him." Dahlia studied her look, there was something in it telling the Ravenclaw there was more to the night than she led on.

Dahlia considered her friend's story, while true, there was information missing. Going right after it would put off the Gryffindor. The professor had to pull the information out gently if she was going to be completely forthcoming. "Isn't wearing your boyfriend's t-shirt the best? The smell and fit just over the top, holy grail of girlfriend privilege! I still have a few of Sirius' dress shirts I won't let him have back," she laughed lightly before tossing her pale blue eyes to Hermione. "Was that all that happened? You two slept and then …woke up?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed not noticing the use of 'boyfriend'. "I still feel terrible about sending his Slytherin jumper back via owl during our final year. And I mean…well…Draco talks in his sleep and basically stripped down to his underpants in the middle of the night complaining of it being 'Hotter than Satan's nut-sac'" She had to laugh through Draco's choice of phrase so she didn't choke on it. "Later on he startled me awake after realizing his state of undress. Then, and I blame my lack of self-preservation on still being half asleep, he demanded fair payment in the form of my most hated weakness…"she paused, her tone was so serious making Dahlia lean forward, "the damn sadist tickled me!" The professor had to hold back her amusement letting the witch continue, "Which turned into world class snogging and somehow finding myself in his lap. We had this sort of odd frustrated conversation, split into pieces each time we came up for air; which I suppose is how our relationship started out. Hating each other I mean." Dahlia briefly remembered witnessing a hate fueled kiss between the two during their 3rd year. Although she had a feeling it was much more than hate fueling the young Malfoy. "not that I could hate him after waking up this morning. I was so clear headed then that all I could do was ogle him like some kind of daft bimbo! You wouldn't believe what he looks like now, with his hair grown out and tousled…wearing nothing but a pair of low rising sweatpants…tight sculpted chest…abs you want to trace with your tongue… and bedroom eyes like you've never seen, "she was getting caught in the memory, forgetting exactly who she was talking to.

Dahlia cleared her throat quietly pulling Hermione back to the present. "My goodness it's gotten warm in here," she fanned herself slightly. Considering her words carefully, "I don't think appreciating who you're attracted to is being a 'daft bimbo'. When was the last time you've been intimate with anyone?"

"I suppose just after Harry and Ginny married. Getting Ron to commit was impossible, so it ended rather quickly. It's been almost 2 years come to think of it…" the realization twisted the Gryffindor's features unpleasantly.

The urge to say "GOOD GRACIOUS CHILD!" was overwhelming but Dahlia held her tongue. Carefully trying to find the right words; it was hard. Hermione was always so proper, aside from the particular anomaly just a moment ago, that is was almost hard to believe she had a bad girl streak. Dahlia always thought it would do her good to indulge in it from time to time. It hurt yet overjoyed her to see Miss Granger so flustered over a boy, er…Man. Merlin's beard she was getting old. More than anything she wanted to tell her to leave the school, lesson be damned, and go to him, pounce on him until they were spent. She'd be doing the same to her husband once the day was over.

"Why didn't you stay?! I would have understood. There are needs that can't be ignored my friend."

"Would it be too forward to say it was in the hopes of being appointed as your assistant next term?" her voice was hopeful looking at the lilac haired witch. "Of course I'll be heading back to his flat…" She paused. "as soon as the students have had their fill of knowledge. My meeting with the minister isn't until tomorrow morning"

Dahlia smiled, relieved that the conversation had turned so casual. "Good, as you have now become my assistant, I'd like to appoint you immediately." giving a wink to her that was pure Sirius, "I would have made you go after the lesson anyway."

Hermione laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't shove me out of your office the moment you heard I passed it up at all. You'd do anything to corrupt my good nature, Mrs. Black." She emphasized the professor's last name with a teasing grin. "Your husband is a terrible influence on you."

The professor laughed, "Downright awful indeed. And shoved you away before I get all the juicy details?! Never!" Dahlia glanced at the clock, "Oh! Lost track of time, the students should be here any moment," she pushed away from the desk and gathered the needed materials. "Are you ready Miss Granger?"

"Ready as ever!" She stood from her seat and followed the professor down the staircase just as students began to file in.

"Everyone please find your seats as we'll be starting shortly." Once all the children were seated Dahlia made short of her introduction as her new assistant lowered the window shades and started the projector to display the pictures she'd taken. "Today's lesson will be on Ancient Runes, which Miss Granger has so kindly agreed to help us with. Now please open your books to chapter eleven."

The lesson went along smoothly and the students seemed genuinely interested in the lesson. Even the usual class clowns kept their eyes trained on the glowing images of the stone and its shadowed runes.

Just as Dahlia was giving the homework assignment she noticed someone lurking outside the open classroom door. She only knew two people with naturally silver blonde hair and only one that would set foot on school grounds. It seems her assistant had a rather eager visitor. "Alright my precious students, that's all for today. Please remember that your reports will be due the day after you return, I suggest you not wait until the last minute, 26 inches of parchment and 3 photos of a place that houses your rune of choice and why you believe it was used. You are dismissed."

Dahlia approached the lovely girl and removed the textbooks from her hands and gently turned her in the direction of the open door and clasped her shoulders. "Remember dear girl, you have needs. The key to which lies just beyond that door." Just as Hermione was about to protest and go back to collecting the textbooks the mischievous Mrs. Black struck again. "Mr. Malfoy! Would you be so kind as to relieve my teaching assistant of her duties and escort her to a safe apparating distance from the school?" The lilac haired witch was practically yelling across the classroom and into the corridor.

Grinning shyly the younger Malfoy stepped into the open doorway addressing the DADA teacher. "You're as discreet as ever Dahlia."

"It's good to see you too Draco," Dumbledore's niece smiled turning to Hermione mouthing "Oh my!" pulling a light laugh from the girl as she flustered, dutifully walking to her escort.

The moment his eyes found Miss Granger the atmosphere shifted so suddenly the half Veela felt the heat rise as if someone lit the classroom on fire. "Hermione." The name rolled of his tongue like a purr.

These two needed to go, and she needed to have a talk with his mother. Hermione gathered her purse and returned just in time for the elder to usher the two bewildered youths out of her classroom.

"Off you go you two, and for the love of all things magical remember to be safe!"

Shutting the heavy door behind them Dahlia heaved a sigh as the portrait of her husband gave a charming smirk and a seductive wink before disappearing from his post.

Perhaps that owl could wait.

She hurried to gather her things, with nothing on her mind but getting home and between the sheets with that cheeky wizard.


	10. Two Years, Two Long

"You heard the professor. We'd better get going before she tries to give us detention." Draco slid his hand into hers, lacing their fingers as he tugged her down the corridor and into the courtyard. He instantly felt at ease once their fingers intertwined. After he finished his shower and traveled to Dubai via port key to attend to one of his best customers he started to feel a bit uneasy, his thoughts constantly travelling back to the witch he hoped would come right back where she belonged. It was only a stroke of luck that Horace was the next one to come calling. He was in a hurry to place an order for Acramantula Venom, as he had gone through his stores while developing a new form of Polyjuice potion that would allow those that drank it to retain certain spider like qualities much like the muggle superhero Spiderman. He'd first seen the character after confiscating a comic book from one of the muggle born students and had been fascinated with it ever since.

"If only you knew," she giggled, shaking her head at the idea. "Dahlia would probably throw us in the dungeon and guard the door until she got what she wanted." They started down the hill toward the Quidditch Pitch, the snowy path half tromped through thanks to the quidditch teams.

Draco arched a brow at her, not quite sure what to make of her words other than she and Sirius' wife must have had quite the chat. "I'm not sure I follow. Care to share your conversation with the professor? " He teased, hoping to pry some information from her.

Hermione blushed furiously thinking her answer through carefully. "The death of my celibacy would be the main topic I suppose. Following the mysterious appearance of your owl with my pictures of course."

This gave Draco pause as he came to realize what she was saying. He assumed the conversation had revolved around him and their activities but this was a bit of a shock. Surely she wasn't serious?

She kept walking as they neared the entrance to the Pitch "Celibacy? You're joking." She had to be. He wasn't a ladies man by any means but there had been a few flings along the way and cute muggle girls from the local pub were known to find their way to his flat from time to time. There was no way she was _that_ prudish.

A blush flamed across her cheeks as she jerked to a halt and sheepishly looked away. "Well not on purpose of course… people see that you work for the ministry and suddenly they give you a wide berth and ive never been one to pursue… self-fulfillment . Besides… after-"

"I swear if you say Weasly I'll go thrash the git myself." He whined, only half joking. The man was a bloody idiot for letting her get away, but here she was with him instead. Maybe he should thank the sodding idiot. _Mine._

"The point is; poor Dahlia nearly fainted when she found out I left your flat without taking full advantage of the situation." She remarked snidely. "Especially after two years…"

NO! No! They were fixing this now. Two years was absolutely unacceptable.

"She'd fly into a bout of hysterics if she found out you didn't take advantage of this one too, eh?" He shifted his weight and flashed her a grin as he pulled her behind the monochromatic green fabric of the Slytherin stands. At ground level there was nothing but a set of stairs but if one proceeded past that, only supports and platforms remained, and that's where he planned to take her. His grin grew to Cheshire proportions as the plan formed in his head. "Shall we fix that little celibacy issue of yours?" After kissing along the length of her neck he stepped around her, never releasing her delicate hand.

"Draco we could be caught!" There was that giggle again. He seemed to be a bad influence on Miss Granger. Although in his opinion it happened to be in the best sort of way. He pulled her deeper into the maze of wooden beams, ducking and stepping over them as they reached the halfway point between the Slytherin and Gryffindor sections.

"What's the matter Granger, afraid you'll get caught with your knickers down?" His taunting caused her to trip over a beam buried in the ground, stumbling into him for the second time in in less than forty-eight hours. She braced her hands on his chest to steady herself, glaring up at him.

"Of course I am! I know better than to believe snogging is the only thing on your mind! We could be caught by any number of people Draco!" Her frantic whispers only added to his humor as she tried to keep quiet while expressing her anxiety over the matter.

"Oh, youre quite right." He pulled her closer, hands sliding around her waist beneath the fine Italian wool of his P-coat. Seeing her wearing something of his gave him the oddest feeling of satisfaction. _Mine._

Leaning down he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, delighted with the way his breath caused her skin to raise in goosebumps, lips parted in a sigh. She wanted him but was too closed off to agree to a tryst in public. He'd have to compromise.

"Hear out my offer little witch…" He grazed her earlobe with his perfectly white teeth as her breath grew shallow. "Let me break your celibacy and I'll court you. Properly. Meet the parents and all." He slunk around behind her, every bit the serpent his house represented, as he whispered the proposal in her ear.

She whirled to face him, copper curls tossing over her shoulder as she blushed, looking up to his stormy grey eyes. "I … I was only joking Draco." She was lying. She wanted to be chased.

Draco continued to circle her, keeping one step beyond her sight as he checked his wrist watch. The timing was nearly perfect. Stopping behind her once more, pressing himself flush against her back, he brushed his lips the length of her neck. "You're a rotten liar, Hermione Granger."

He could feel her whole body shiver as his arm snaked around her waist, fingers finding the hem of her long tunic top. "Draaaco..." his name escaped her lips on a breathy sigh that made him ache. He stroked the strip of skin above the waist of her leggings. He needed her permission, wanted to hear her say it.

"What do you say, little witch? What's your answer?" he took the opportunity to to pull her bottom against him, grinding his full arousal against her well-shaped ass.

"Ye-es!" she nearly choked on the words.

He guided her forward to a chest height beam, her tiny hands immediately clutching the rough wood to steady herself as his hand dove into her lacy knickers, cupping the heat between her thighs. As much as he wanted to draw this out he was on a schedule and that called for some amending of the original event.

"What do you say to me Granger?" He was nearly growling in her ear, thinking back to their younger years and what could have been if he had only known what he was, long fingers pressed to her delicate core.

She complied immediately, whimpering out the nicety. "Please, Draco" Her legs were shaking as he dipped into her heat, burying the length of two fingers inside her, biting down on her shoulder after he pulled the fabric from her skin.

She cried out at the sudden bursts of sensation. Two years was far too long. Dahlia was right, she _needed_ this and there was nothing holding him back as he tormented her body.

Draco curled his fingers and found a rhythm that made her shake violently as he kissed and nipped her neck and shoulder. His heart was pounding out of his chest, meeting hers beat for beat. There were only a few minutes left before it was time to leave. He needed her to finish.

"Come for me Granger." He wasn't even sure she heard him. Her eyes were squeezed shut, one hand brought to her mouth to stifle the strangled moans coming from her lips. He pressed the pad of his thumb to the sensitive nub at the apex of her folds and she practically flooded his fingers, gripping the beam in front of her just to stay standing.

She was close, right on the edge and it. She needed more, just a little more and she would have her release. Draco growled as he heard the sound of leather boots crunching through snow just outside the pitch. Flipping her around he used the beam to brace her back as he dropped to his knees, ripping her leggings and panties to her ankles. He picked her up by her ass and slid her legs over his shoulders as his tongue met her heat. Just as he closed his lips around her clit, she came, and there was no hiding it. The sound ripped from her lungs and echoed around the stands as his tongue continued to work her over in the remaining moments, lapping up everything she gave him until he could hear the entire team just outside the panel they were hiding behind.

He wiped his chin with the sleeve of his suit jacket and quickly gathered her up just in time to apparate as the fabric panel was being pulled back, threatening to reveal them to the entire Ravenclaw team.

Through the haze of her orgasm there were only two things that she could think of; the deep ache for more and that an entire bloody Ravenclaw team nearly caught her as Draco so lovingly put it 'With her knickers down'.

If it weren't for the way he'd held her so protectively as they apparated she'd throttle him. They reformed on the snow covered terrace of his London flat. The glass door unlocked and slid open of its own accord while he carried her inside and sat her carefully on the kitchen counter. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her so tenderly, but his lips molded to hers, warming her from the inside out. Her eyes flew open in sudden clarity and she punched him square in the shoulder.

"You had that planned from the beginning didn't you?!" crossing her arms over her chest she leveled a glare on him so intense it may as well have burned a hole through him and the cabinets backing him.

Draco's laugh rumbled deep as he rubbed his shoulder and smirked, unintimidated by her annoyance. "Actually it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Ill admit once I found out what your conversation with Dahlia revolved around I couldn't help myself. On the way to her classroom I took a peek at the practice schedule for the pitch and everything fell together from there. I honestly didn't expect to go as far as we did but you asked for it."

She struck him again, this time shimmying off the counter, pulling her knickers and leggings back to their correct positions, she paced the length of the island. "Are you mad?! What if they saw us?! They were right there just as I…" She clasped a hand over her gaping mouth to shocked to actually utter the words.

"Just as you what, little witch?" his eyes took on that stormy quality again as he approached her, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. "Just as you came on my tongue?"

Her whole body flushed with heat, her cheeks flaming rose as she gaped at him. An entire quidditch team of adolescents had heard her orgasm. By all means she should feel ashamed and embarrassed but the look in Malfoy's eyes only made her want to do it again. He'd turned her from a perfectly respectable young woman into a sex crazed harlot. She should be angry at him, not swooning after him. What on earth was wrong with her…

Draco slipped a slender finger beneath her chin, interrupting her thoughts. "Thank you." He kissed her tenderly, just the slightest brush of his lips against her own.

"What on earth for?" She was honestly perplexed and still a bit miffed.

As Draco pulled away she watched an enormous grin spread across his face, the heat of his touch still lingering on her skin. "For agreeing to let me court you."

They were interrupted as a panel in the hallway began unfolding from the wall. Three shelves of various small objects on satin cushions decorated its surface. One of the objects in the middle, a miniature jade Buddha, glowed softly. He cursed and places a kiss to the crown of her head. "Looks like work calls, kitten. I'll be back shortly, will you wait for me?" He asked already striding for the tiny statue as the sound of his dress shoes on the tile floor disappeared. "I promise I'll explain later."

For a moment she thought about questioning him then remembered her ruined knickers, she wondered if there was another change of clothes in her bag. Hermione's heart skipped a beat…her bag. She frantically looked about, hoping to see it casually tossed aside in some obscure place, and she had a feeling that's exactly what had happened to it.

She inhaled sharply at the screech of an owl on the terrace. She immediately recognized the auburn and silver barn owl, Dahlia's Owl… She impatiently plucked the note from its beak absentmindedly tossing it a treat as she read the pretty script handwriting.

 _My Dear Miss Granger-_

 _It has come to my attention that an item that may belong to you was left on the pitch this afternoon. It is in my possession if you would like to identify and claim it. Come to my office again or if you would prefer a cozier environment you could come to Grimmauld Place for tea. On a side not, Sirius and Nathaniel would love to see you again. Please let me know. I look forward to hearing from you my dear assistant._

 _Regards,_

 _Professor Dahlia Black_

 _PS- You should be glad you are no longer in school as your illicit activities have expulsion written all over them. I'm Proud of you._

The note fluttered across the terrace in the wake of her apparation, sticking to the glass of the sliding door.


	11. Let it Be

Dahlia laughed to herself after sending the owl to Hermione; surely the young witch would be mortified at the letter. She might as well send one to Cissa as well, as she had already taken the time to send the other. It was holiday break, time to take a break from school and spend some much needed time with Sirius and NJ, that child, a smile pulled at the lilac haired witch's face. He was a mix of all the best qualities of Sirius and Dahlia but definitely had their worst traits well wired into his DNA. The DADA professor arrived at the empty classroom that only hours ago was filled with students. She cleared the tables and chairs out of the way for the time being while walking to her office to pack up a few lesson plans and the conclusion of the runes. Fawkes greeted her with a noble squawk.

"You can come home if you want to," she told the Phoenix, "but you don't have to," she stroked his falling out feathers, "no sense in you burning up on the train. The last time was disastrous," she smiled. Dahlia loved Fawkes, he was a tremendous companion but looking at him still made her sad. Albus had the bird since he was an egg, he willed him to her, but she kept expecting Albus to rise again just like Fawkes had several times over. The bird gently nipped her hand, "I miss him too." The professor sniffed a few times, "Enough sadness, I'll see you upon my return," she nodded to the Phoenix.

Students rushed past her in the corridor as she walked down the path to Hogsmeade, Dahlia wanted to say good-bye to Aberforth before she left for London. Getting lost in the changing of the seasons she didn't notice who was waiting for her outside the Hog's Head. As she edged closer to the tavern she picked up her head to see Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin. A grin plastered on her face as she ran to pick up her cousin and godson.

"I wasn't expecting you," she covered Teddy's face in kisses.

Andromeda embraced Dahlia, "I thought time with his godparents would be a nice change."

"I quite agree, Nate's been asking when you were coming back," she ruffled Teddy's hair as he clung to the professor. "I was just going to say goodbye to Aberforth want to say by love?" The boy nodded, his hair flushing a pale pink, "Say bye to Nanny," Dahlia whispered softly. The boy hugged his grandmother tightly before returning to Dahlia, "Good lad," she ran her fingers through his hair now a sandy blonde color. "I'll have him home after the break Andromeda, you should visit during Christmas, Sirius and Nathaniel would love to see you."

"I will try, take care Dahlia," Tonks mother kissed the witch's cheek s before apparating away.

"He's not that scary Teddy, come on love." Dahlia ushered the boy inside the dimly lit pub, "Daddy," she called looking at the bar, it was missing Remus. She cast her pale eyes down at Lupin's son; he looked just like Remus, so handsome.

"Last call Dahlia," Aberforth said from the office doorway.

"It is, we'll see you soon?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled at Teddy and the boy reluctantly smiled back.

"Mind if I use the Floo?"

"Go right ahead," he hugged his daughter and then Teddy.

Dahlia handed the green powder to Teddy, "Grab a handful," the boy grabbed as much as he could, "Good, you know where we're going?"

Teddy nodded, "12 Grimmauld Place," he said very clearly before tossing the powder down.

They were engulfed in green flames and ended up at Grimmauld Place before they knew it. She dusted the boy off getting all the ash out of his hair.

"Momma!" Nate called running to Dahlia.

"Hello my darling," she pulled him in for a tight hug but struggled out of her arms when he saw Teddy. NJ grabbed Lupin and dragged him into the playroom without a word. Dahlia chuckled slightly, "I guess that takes care of that."

"Who is this gorgeous witch that is covered in ash standing in my parlor," Sirius said from the doorway leaning on the aged frame.

"Have I been gone so long that you forget your wife, we must remedy this Mr. Black," Dahlia said engulfing her handsome husband.

Sirius smirked, "You may have to remind me of your name, Daffodil, Rose, Sunflo…" Dahlia cut him off with lips on his moving her arms from his waist to his neck pulling him down to her. Sirius' hands found her waist pulling her flush with him before moving up to her hair gently tugging the long lilac strands. The kiss broke momentarily, "Dahlia," he said in a love struck breath.

"That's better," she looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes, "I have missed you terribly."

"As have I little love," he kissed her again, "Teddy found you alright?"

She nodded, "He's with Nate, so we won't see them until Pappy comes round," she laughed. "We might have more company than Andromeda and Aberforth."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, before I got distracted, you have a visitor little love," he told her moving slightly to reveal a very shaky Hermione Granger looking positively pale. "I'll look in on the boys; leave you girls to your talk."

"Hermione," Dahlia said a little too loudly making the nervous witch jump, "I didn't expect you so soon."

"Well," she started fidgeting fretfully, "Draco," she whispered the name as if forbidden, "doesn't live too far away from you actually."

Dahlia put an arm around her, "Come on," she said leading her to the sofa, "I thought he would have relaxed you," she smiled at the glare the curly haired witch threw at her, "Hermione, this is me, not Harry or even Sirius, child I know."

Granger sighed heavily placing her face in her hands with her elbows on her knees; the leggings she was wearing had a small rip in the inner seam, Dahlia tried not to exhibit outward joy. "What's wrong with me?"

"I thought we came to the conclusion that nothing is wrong with you my dear assistant, this is a natural recourse." Professor Black paused, "Was it bad?"

"NO!" the excited shout echoed through the lavish home making Hermione turn red hiding her face under a pillow.

Sirius rushed out; worry plain on his face until he saw the scene. He relaxed, "All right?" he whispered.

Dahlia nodded shooing him away; Black chuckled silently before returning to the playroom. "Well now that we've established that my cousin is decent…"the witch shook her head at the sentence but Hermione cut her off.

"More than that, it was spectacular," she took the pillow away from her face, "I think I blacked out for a moment if I'm honest."

Dahlia shook her head, confused "What's wrong then?"

"I'm so embarrassed," she whined.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Dahlia said sharply, "I told you before you have nothing to be embarrassed about. That pitch has seen its share of illicit activities over the years, just be thankful that your uncle isn't the Headmaster," she mumbled.

"You," she gasped.

"It was one time…"

"Three times little love," Sirius called.

"I hate when you do that my darling," she said sweetly, she was answered with a barking laugh which made Hermione relax. She hated it when he used his heightened hearing to spy on her conversations.

"See, even the best of us can misbehave under the right circumstances. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Hermione nodded, "I think that might do me some good actually, I haven't eaten since last night. Oh but I left Draco without a word! He probably thinks I've run out on him."

Dahlia tucked away a stray lock of Hermione's hair. "I'll have Sirius take care of everything."


	12. Lost and Found

Draco just finished toweling off and was working the terrycloth against his damp blonde hair when the doorbell rang, which was odd, considering he didn't own one. He'd been gone for nearly two hours when he returned to his flat to find it empty. It took a further thirty minutes of meditation to calm himself of panic and anger welled in his chest. The former Slytherin cocked his head before sensing the House Elf magic that was afoot. Wrapping up in his robe he carefully approached the rarely used door to his flat. Draco reached for the knob at the same time it unlatched itself and swung open of its own accord revealing the Black family House Elf, Kreacher. The thing was ancient and twisted, his long nose protruding upward as craned his neck to look at the young man; the sneer on his face was contemptuous but then again it always was as far back as Draco could remember. Kreacher was rude and impatient having to work the tasks of those he considered to be less than. However the Elf did have a large amount of respect for pure bloods given his late mistress' opinions on the matter.

"Well yes, what is it," Draco asked almost impatiently as the House Elf stared at him.

Kreacher pulled out a small envelope, "My master," the Elf spun the word master like a bad taste in his mouth, "bids you to come."

"Sirius," Draco questioned taking the envelope. He cast his eyes down at the stationary for only a moment before hearing a loud pop. Draco looked up again to find Kreacher gone.

He opened the letter after he shut the door. It was a simple message that read:

Draco,

If you would be so kind to come to 12 Grimmauld Place, there is something that you misplaced here. The item in question is in good condition but should be placed back in your care. I look forward to seeing you.

Sirius

Draco had a good feeling that's where his witch had run off to after he found Dahlias letter plastered to the terrace door by the icy wind blowing through the still open entrance. He'd decided that he would rinse the brimstone from his skin and tend to the small burn on the back of his left calf before heading to the black family home. It seemed, however, that his dear cousin had beat him to it.

A small while later, Dahlia sat on the sofa somewhat consoling and somewhat encouraging Hermione the bell rang. The Professor and the assistant looked at one another. The Ravenclaw cocked her head to the side calling to her husband, "Sirius!" Her soft and lilting voice was piercing when she called across the house.

Sirius came out with Teddy and NJ following him, "Little love," he said with a huge grin.

"Are you expecting company?"

He nodded, "I sent Kreacher to fetch them," he said as the bell rang again. Dahlia moved to get up, "I'll get it," he smiled walking to his wife kissing her forehead, "Take Hermione into the kitchen," he looked at the girl, "she looks like a cup of tea is of need."

"Come on Miss Granger," Dahlia got up and Hermione followed her and Teddy and Nathaniel followed Hermione.

Sirius' attention was taken at the bell rang for the third time. Impatient, he thought going to the door and opened it. There stood Draco Malfoy, looking rather perturbed and anxious somehow, "Draco," Sirius said, his voice was welcoming, "I see you got my invitation."

"What is this about Sirius," Draco asked, his defense was up.

"Just that Dahlia and I received some company just a bit ago…"

"Hermione," Draco asked his voice hopeful.

"Yes, Hermione," Sirius answered, "Come inside Draco, let's chat."

"Where is she, is she all right?" he asked, his eyes growing darker by the minute.

"All is well," he told his cousin taking him under his arm, he smiled, the tone and phrase was very reminiscent of Remus, it seemed that both husband and wife took after their dear friend when consoling someone. "She's with Dahlia and the boys; I think that we should talk about what's happened."

Draco nodded and they went to the study. He noted on how much Malfoy had matured, his voice while full of nerves was calmer and kinder than Sirius had remembered. His blonde hair was still slicked back but his face had aged since he saw his cousin. Still lean and lithe like Lucius, a snicker passed his lips thinking on Draco's father wasn't something he had done since the Battle of Hogwarts. They hadn't spent much time, the influence of Bellatrix and his father forbid it, but now he'd like to think that Draco could be a friend of the family.

"Are you sure she's all right," Draco asked his posture was rigid and apprehensive.

"Yes Draco," Sirius said softly, "I assure you she is fine, currently with Dahlia having tea with our son and godson…"

"Potter is here?" the last name was spat out like poison as it had so many times during their school years and the mans irises were nearly swallowed by his pupils. He definitely hadn't expected Draco to progress this quickly after all the precautions Narcissa had mention her son was taking.

"No," Sirius said noting his tone, perhaps there was still some tension between Harry and Malfoy if his cousin felt threatened, perhaps there always would be, "Our other godson, Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son." Sirius walked to the sofa sitting at the other end not too close but close enough for Draco to be comfortable.

Draco relaxed a bit knowing Harry wasn't at the house. He shook his head, they had put all of that childish nonsense behind both of them after everything that happened. He did, surprisingly respect Potter, for the most part. After Draco had renounced his father's ways they found a mutual appreciation for the other. The blonde looked at Sirius, his eyes were that of a concerned father, something Draco had never experienced with his own. A sigh broke through his lips, "My apologies Sirius, old habits die hard," he said quietly with a shrug.

Sirius smiled, "No need for apologies Draco." There was a pause, "Would you mind telling me what happened and when exactly you stopped taking your potion? Yes, yes, im well aware of both your condition and your treatment. Your mother and I have been on much better terms since the divorce was finalized." Draco looked up at the other wizard with a rather uncomfortable grimace which made Sirius laugh a bit easing the tension as Draco followed with a quiet chuckle, "I know Hermione's half of the story, or at least Dahlia's embellishments of the story," they laughed again, heartier this time, "My Dahlia has always had a flare for the dramatic. You can leave out the parts you're uncomfortable with if you wish."

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his suit as a blush began to creep up his shirt collar, "Well I imagine it's nothing you hadn't also done in your younger day Sirius," Malfoy saying the name of Black so casually felt off to him but he continued, "After all the tales of the Marauders did make you out to be quite the ladies' man back in your days at Hogwarts."

Sirius noted the flush of color climbing the side of the blonde's face and did his best to hide his laugh but couldn't as the bark balked out, "Draco," he said once he had calmed himself, "you will need to be a bit more specific as those stories are ancient," he ran a hand through his russet curls mixed with grey. A smirk curled onto Sirius' face as he had a few flashbacks of the 'good ole days' waiting for Draco to continue.

Draco straightened brushing off his embarrassment not expecting his cousin to make him feel so at ease. He took a deep breath blowing it out deciding to be frank yet illusive, one of his specialties, "You're familiar with the possessive thrill you feel in the pit of your stomach that comes with nearly being caught with the woman you love?" His grey eyes swimming for acknowledgment which he received with a kind nod from the former convict, "Throw the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team into it and the echo of the pitch seconds before apparating," it was Draco's turn to laugh.

Sirius chuckled, "I am all too familiar with that feeling," he paused grinning, "maybe without the Quidditch team, although Albus was quite furious with us for a bit." Black was taken back to the first time he had Dahlia on the pitch, a smirk played at his mouth reliving the fond memory. He had called her name so loudly it reverberated off the stands and must have carried for quite the distance. It was only moments after they were dressed that they received an owl from Albus warning about discretion.

Draco laughed slightly, "We seem to have bested you then but I'm guessing something happened to bring her here so suddenly," Malfoy didn't want to give away too much detail as to their relationship, even if they were among family and friends. He eyed Sirius with a stern but curious stare that caused the older wizard to clear his throat bringing the blonde back from his memories.

"Perhaps you have," Sirius said slyly, "to answer your question, I believe my wife is to blame, from how she tells it, a bag was left on the pitch and brought to Dahlia. This caused an owl to be sent to the owner, which led Hermione here. We didn't expect her so soon after," the older wizard informed him.

Draco nodded casually, running through the scenario in his head, "And it would be my guess that she panicked…worried Dahlia would think less of her if she knew of our 'illicit' activities on school property."

There was a pause then both men laughed for a good while. Sirius shook his head looking at Draco, "You will have to get that girl to get out of her head. There is nothing, other than the dark arts, that will lessen her in Dahlia's eyes let alone anyone else's," Sirius said with a grin looking to the kitchen, "I hope for Miss Granger's sake that my little love is telling her that now." Sirius gave a quiet chuckle again, "Must have startled you a bit when she left so abruptly. I know how important she is to you Draco." His cousin tiptoed around the elephant in the room.

Draco nodded not wanting to admit it but he trusted Sirius, "I'll admit I was worried but after what I've done in the past…" he shook his head still so ashamed of his actions from their school days, "I could never blame her for having second thoughts. I haven't told her you know… and I would appreciate it if we could move forward with the upmost discretion "

Sirius' face grew a bit stern, "Come now Draco," his fatherly voice was in full effect, "none of us were smart as teenagers," he started, "I can see you've grown and so can Dahlia. I'm more than certain that Hermione can as well, if you would just be straight forward with her im sure..."

"All the same…" Draco's eyes grew affectionately sad as he cut Sirius off, his voice laden with utter certainty, "I don't deserve her Sirius," he said his grey eyes glittering with unwanted emotion at the Marauder which made Black drop his stern expression.

Dahlia had been casually listening to Sirius and Draco in the sitting room but when she heard Draco's last remark she had to say something. The lilac haired witch looked at Hermione, "Excuse me for a moment," she said softly. Hermione nodded playing with NJ and Teddy which distracted her from the conversation in the other room. Dahlia slid around the corner crossing her arms, "Draco Malfoy," her voice startled both her guest and husband, "That is the utmost rubbish I've heard and I educate teenagers."

Sirius got up and embraced his wife, "Dahlia…" he started.

"No Sirius," she told him letting Black encircle her waist with his arms, "he needs to hear this," she said flatly and Sirius nodded letting her continue. "We all have pasts that we aren't proud of Draco, and to think that molds how you are now is ridiculous." Her eyes softened, "I don't think that I could ever picture Hermione with someone better, you've proven yourself a very mature and good natured young man regardless of what lurks beneath your skin and trust me, I'd know a thing or two about it." A smile carved onto her mouth, "So stop fretting," she turned to look at Sirius who moved behind her, "we weren't this bad were we?"

Sirius barked out a laugh which brought Hermione out of the kitchen followed by Nathaniel and Teddy. Her eyes grew wide at the guest on the sofa, "Draco," she said somewhat shocked.

Draco's whole demeanor shifted, completely at ease in her presence. He rose to his feet to greet her, "They were kind enough to invite me for dinner and return something I had lost." Hermione's hand practically trembled as he clasped it, bringing it to his lips in a soothing and kind gesture.

Dahlia cleared her throat, bringing the teaching assistant back down from her cloud. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I hope I didn't cause you unnecessary worry."

"That would be my fault Mr. Malfoy. I sent an owl to my teaching assistant and well it was of a rather urgent matter you see." Dahlia interjected.

"Ah yes, the bag. Sirius filled me in on the particulars. Its as much my fault as yours Dahlia. I owe you for not outing us to Minerva." Draco refused to let go of Hermione's hand as they filled in the evenings events.

"Nonsense." She smiled at Malfoy "now you are both staying for dinner, no arguments." She turned to Sirius. "Care to join me in the kitchen Mr. Black?"

Sirius nodded and smiled, he gave Draco a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before following Dahlia to the kitchen, escorting the children as well.

As soon as the room was cleared Draco pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, pulling her into his arms making her cling to his chest. "Of course I worried. I thought I'd run you off for good."

"On the contrary Draco, I ran myself off. Dahlia helped me realize I've been too hard on myself and definitely too hard on us. This afternoon was amazing even if it was risky. Can we agree to just relax and not think too much?" She buried her face further into his neck with a therapeutic sigh.

"How could I disagree with that logic?" He chuckled, the sound bouncing in her ears. "Now, do I have to plead for a kiss or can I be awarded one?


	13. Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

Draco shook hands with Sirius for the second time this evening as they said their respective goodbyes in the threshold of Grimmauld Place. "Don't be a stranger Draco. We are family after all."

He took his cousins invitation to be genuine and thought of planning another visit, seeing that Hermione was much more at ease in the presence of her friends. It made sense she would feel welcome here, not only was it a home to Sirius and Dahlia but also to the now disbanded Order of the Phoenix. While it served as a war office and safe house during dark times it was somehow filled with familiarity and warmth.

"Of course. Thank you once again for dinner and for your words of wisdom. I hope to put them to good use." He smiled at the two women holding each other at arm's length, chatting about final details for the holidays just around the corner. He wondered just what they had in store as he approached the two and their whispers quickly came to an end leaving him a bit suspicious.

He quickly kissed the top of her head and clasped her hand in his once again, and Merlin did it feel good. "Ready to go Miss Granger? Its half past midnight."

"He's right you know little love, we should let them get going. Besides, it's high time I put you to bed Professor." Dahlia feigned offense, slapping at her husband's chest.

"Sirius Black, you are incorrigible, but also correct." As she stepped back into his arms the lilac haired witch waved them through the door before Sirius got any quick ideas. "Goodnight you two"

They carefully jogged down the stoop into the chilly night air. Snow still blanketed the sidewalks though the streets were clear and it reminded Draco of the first snow after the second wizarding war. It seemed to purify anything it touched, making everything a bit more serene. It wasn't so long ago that Granger would spit in his face as soon as walk hand in hand with him yet here she was with her impossibly delicate fingers laced with his own. Perhaps things really had changed for the better thanks to his years here in the muggle world. He'd become far more accepting of those with no magical lineage, made a life for himself with little to no magic involved and actually been happy. He even kept visits to the family estate to a minimum for that specific reason. While his mother was far more accepting of his choices his father still held strong pureblood beliefs and never failed to express his distaste for the lifestyle his son led. Draco refused to subject Hermione to any such experiences even if it meant never returning to the main house. The place held no childhood sentiment for him and still held traces of dark magic from its time as a base for the dark lord.

A gentle tug on his hand brought them to a stop as Hermione yawned. The sight made him smile. Draco wrapped her in his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "As peaceful as I find walking in the snow with you to be its time to get you home little witch." He received little more than a nod and sigh before apparating to the terrace of his apartment. He passed the owl post where yet another letter waited, choosing to ignore it rather than interrupt his chain of thought.

As they entered through the sliding glass door he hugged her close setting her beaded bag aside. "This is becoming a habit, eh love?"

"Well my flat is hardly fit for company. Besides, I have these horrid neighbors that use the flat above mine as a herbology lab. They've flooded 2 floors, including mine, with an Aguamenti charm gone wrong. Last year they sprouted a crop of mandrake that forced 6 other tenants into the hospital with their cries in the middle of the night and the smell of fertilizer is strong enough to kill a fully grown Thestrel!" She whined scrubbing her hands over her face.

"Where on earth do you live that would allow that?!" He laughed squeezing her tighter into his chest.

"The ministry's employee housing!" she exclaimed, falling into a fit of laughter. "Its dreadful Draco, truly."

He loved seeing the carefree way she laughed around him in spite of their past. He felt a strange pull in his chest that wouldn't let go. Something that screamed at him to never let her stop, to give her every reason in the world to keep smiling and laughing. The war was over and he was determined to show her how much he had changed and how terribly he needed her presence in his life.

He sobered momentarily, testing the waters with a rather bold suggestion but it was the only way he'd be able to retain his sanity, quite literally. "There's plenty of space for you here if you'd like."

It was eerily quiet for a moment, nearly prompting him to apologize as he withdrew his arms from her shoulders. "Hermione I…"

"Why would you say something like that?" She crossed her arms over her chest looking rather small and uncomfortable as she interrupted him. "What are we Draco?" She backed away from him slowly pacing.

"I'd like to be part of your life, mean something to you. I know what you're thinking in that overly intelligent head of yours and I don't like it. You really should value yourself more, even if others haven't." She'd made it to the far side of the fireplace and stopped, allowing him to cross the space between them in a matter of four long strides. He cupped her jaw affectionately, forcing her to look into his eyes so she would have no doubt. "If I only wanted a warm body to sink into at night there are plenty around town. It's far more difficult to find someone that makes you feel something genuine and meaningful." She attempted to speak only to be silenced by his thumb pressed softly to her full bottom lip. "Let me finish."

"If you were about to say that things are moving far too quickly, I agree, but im not prepared to let something this important go. I've lived without you for too long. I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable with this. If that means courting you, giving you your own room, redecorating, or giving you the flat next door just so you'll be that much closer… I'll do it." He released her, and saw the acquiescence in her expression as she sighed.

"That's partially what Dahlia and I talked about earlier. The war took its toll on us all. Most of my life has been led cautiously and carefully, trying to avoid the danger around every corner. Now that the danger's gone, however, its keeping me from living life the way I deserve." She let out a weary sigh and nodded her head in agreement with her own assessment. "Can we start out slowly? I think moving everything at once would be considered breaking my lease."

Draco pulled her forward, embracing her gently. "Is that a yes?"

They stood there for a while and all Draco could think about was making sure she didn't regret her decision as he held her.

"Still tired?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Not so much now, but I do need a shower and a change of clothes before bed." She sighed.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, it'll help you relax, and Sirius allowed me to send Kreacher for a change of your clothes as well. Something simple." He ushered her down the short hallway and into the bathroom. "Even with an extension charm on your bag, I didn't think you'd keep more than one spare set of clothes."

"You're right, actually. Sometimes I forget that we think so much alike." She said as she took the clip out of her bangs. Draco shrugged out of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his vest, draping them both over the back of the modern steel chair next to the door. Just as he was unbuttoning his dress shirt Hermione turned around with a curious look in her eye. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." He finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipping out of his dress shoes and socks as she eyed him skeptically. She reached for the hem of her tunic top and he stopped her just as he slid his Hermes belt from its loops. "That's my job, little witch."

"Close your eyes." He cupped her face in both palms whispering against her lips. "Relax." Draco barely kissed the corner of mouth, nuzzling her cheek as he slid his hands beneath her top, pulling it over her head.

She shivered as his breath tickled her skin, lips brushing down her neck and shoulder as he circled her, fingers lightly tracing her waist, finally halting behind her.

Draco made short work of her bra with one fluid movement, snapping the front clasp between his fingers, kissing one side of her neck softly, then the other before tucking his long fingers into her leggings and panties.

Her lips were parted and her breathing shallow as Draco slowly peeled the material from her legs replacing each inch with the brush of his lips, kissing the inside of her thigh as he urged her to step out of them. Finally she gasped when he bent to nip the still tender hickey he'd left earlier this morning.

He stood, popping the button of his trousers, taking a moment to admire what he'd so tenderly unwrapped. He spoke softly, though his voice sounded rougher than he intended "Open your eyes little witch…. Look at me."

Draco stepped toward her as she slowly opened her eyes seeming a bit dazed as she eyed him from head to toe. He stood before her with the warmest expression, wearing only the slacks hanging low on his hips.

He wanted to kiss the blush from her cheeks and stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms instead. He could physically feel the tension ease out of her shoulders and the low laugh that he let out in response made her shiver in his arms. It reminded him of a similar time they'd shared in the head's dormitory. This time he wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her. He wanted to show her that he could control himself, be considerate of her fears. He'd decided he was going to give her everything she could ever want from a relationship and more.

"Don't be mistaken, I thoroughly intend on helping you relax in other ways…. on another occasion." He kissed her temple. "Tonight, however, I'm going to let you unwind in peace, as I sit in that chair" He pointed. "and supervise."

Draco slowly released his hold after hearing her shy laughter, turning her toward the large tiled shower he swatted her bottom for good measure.

Draco retreated to the kitchen, promptly returning with a bottle of red he'd opened earlier in the day to let breathe and two glasses. He set them on the marble countertop, pouring a glass for himself before leaning back into the cold metal back of his seat.

Steam had already gathered across the glass, delicately blurring the image before him. He couldn't help but openly admire her as she stood under the falling water, watching as it caressed her slender neck and gentle curves. In all truth he wondered how he ever found this girl to be bookish or unappealing in their youth when she was quite clearly the gem of their class in both aesthetics and intelligence. Draco watched as she meticulously lathered and rinsed her mass of curls, aching to run his fingers through it himself. She worked in some conditioner and he caught the smell of his lavender and mint body wash, inhaling deeply he watched as she bent to lather her long shapely legs. Draco sipped from his glass and appreciated the curve of her ass, the breadth of her hips and the…

Draco's thoughts derailed as he realized she had worked from her calves up, deliberately, cupping a breast in one hand and her sex in the other, massaging both. A small sound escaped her lips over the rush of running water nearly causing his wine glass to slip to the floor.

It seems his witch was putting on a show. Draco rubbed the heel of his palm into the growing erection barely hidden beneath his trousers but didn't dare indulge himself in the same pleasure Hermione was showing herself. Minutes flew by and so did the wine, just as he was filling his third glass, her hand reached out to the shower door, smearing the glass with her small hand print as she gasped and breathlessly moaned his name with her climax. He opened his eyes to see her letting the water pour over her as she rinsed the remnants of her shower and pleasure from her body.

He could have pulled her from the shower and had his way with her on the tile floor that very moment, but that wasn't part of the plan. She'd had an exhausting day and needed time to process things, but damnit if he wasn't going to show his appreciation.

Her eyes were glassy, breathing uneven, and cheeks lividly pink as he pulled the door aside and his eyes bore into hers. Without another thought he allowed himself to reach out and trace the curve of her neck before he shut off the water and pulled her against his chest. His lips descended on hers and Hermione welcomed the gentle yet profoundly deep kiss he offered. No matter how long they'd been apart, the arguments they shared, Draco's kiss was always telling of his true emotions and this one was no different. He loomed over her possessively, tilting her head back to accommodate his height and draw her in, adopting a pace that was excruciatingly slow and tender. He never wanted it to end and he nipped her bottom lip to show his restraint. Defying his urges was intoxicating.

Draco swallowed the soft moan that escaped her before pulling away just enough to rest his forehead on her own, placing a soft peck on the tip of her nose. "How do you feel, little witch?"

The only reply he received was her contented hum and it elicited a warm chuckle from the wizard.

"Warm, sleepy, relaxed?" Never mind his soaked chest and trousers, he couldn't get the memory of her beautiful orgasm out of his head. He had to remind himself to use restraint. Anything that happened had to be initiated by Hermione, he didn't want to risk scaring her off again.

"Mmm-mhm." Another hum of agreement left her lips as Draco reached behind him for one of the plush towels that hung on the wall. He tucked it around her letting her wring out her hair as he shed his trousers and wrapped an identical one around his hips, keeping his eyes leveled on her expression.

"While I appreciated the show my love, I think it's time for bed. There's a set of pajamas for you in the closet, and a spare bed down the hall if you would rather…" He was silenced by her small hand cupping his jaw.

"Enough, Draco. While I _appreciate_ your noble behavior, I never asked for it. No more fear, or apprehension. I need this… I need you." There wasn't a shadow of doubt in her eyes or her steady yet gentle confession, and he had to fight not to growl into her caress.

"Let's be clear Little Witch…." He took a deep breath and kissed the inside of her wrist. "You're giving me permission to do as I please. No holding back?"

"Yes…"


	14. On The Edge

Draco had to take a moment to collect himself as she tenderly stroked his jaw. He could _feel_ his eye color change, the blood thundering through his veins so rapidly he could hear it when he gritted his teeth and swayed on his feet. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right, because she didn't know what she was committing to. Surrendering herself fulfilled a bargain she knew nothing of and he refused to take advantage of her ignorance. If he did this without her full consent, _knowledgeable_ consent… she would never forgive him, and he would lose her forever. Damn him for not telling her sooner and avoiding this whole ordeal. He could have had her in his bed long ago had he just told her what he was, who she was to him, but he had chosen to run instead.

He took a few deep breaths and focused on calming the riotous voice in his head that screamed for him to take what was his, to claim her and mark her as his own. She had offered herself on full display, made her claim on him as she choked out his name and branded his heart with her iron will. Denying her was the most difficult thing he had ever done. It took an immeasurable amount of self-control not to fulfill every last fantasy he'd had of her, please her until she begged for him to relent, left completely spent in his arms.

"Please, Draco." She softly plead with him, her dainty hands trailing over his shoulders and down his chest. When she tentatively tucked her thumbs in the open waist of his trousers he knew there was no getting out of it. He'd have to give her something, anything to make her happy, but maybe he could convince her to wait, just a little longer until he found a way to reveal everything she would need to know without jarring and embarrassing her.

He gave a shaky exhale and opened his eyes only to dive into a molten pool of copper when he met her hooded gaze. He took her tiny wrists in his hands and wrapped them around his neck, bringing her ever closer as his lips softly ghosted over hers. He palmed the back of her thighs and lifted her using the upward motion to firmly press his mouth against hers in a demanding kiss. His heightened senses felt every part of her from her luscious thighs wrapped around the deep V of his hips to her petal-soft lips yielding to his. Her dainty fingers gently tugged the locks at the nape of his neck and the gentle swell of her breasts firmly pressed against his chest through the fluffy cotton towel.

A low growl escaped him when she ever so gently sucked at his bottom lip, releasing it with a small pop. In turn he plundered her mouth, seeking out every point of pleasure he could find, nipping her lips and stroking her tongue with his as he carried her to his bed.

He only parted from her once she was spread out beneath him, eyes smoldering as she panted, clutching her towel in place. "You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, little witch, and now that you have I refuse to let you go. I want to spend every night for the next week exploring new ways to make you come undone, to please you in ways you've never known until you finally beg me to take you. Then and only then will I give you what you've asked for." She was shivering under the intensity of his gaze and it thrilled part of him to know he had such an effect on her. "Do you understand, love?"

She visibly swallowed and nodded, seemingly unable to form the words she needed. He suddenly had the idea to finish what he started on the pitch, and it ignited his need to taste her again. A low growl escaped his lips and he closed his eyes once again. It was increasingly difficult to control himself and as much as he loved the feel of her so willingly beneath him, he wasn't sure he could resist if she were completely bare to him after what she had proposed. She would have to trust what he was about to say.

"Will you do as I say Hermione?" He opened his eyes and watched as she hesitated, gripping her towel a bit tighter. "Trust me, Little Witch." He leaned forward on his elbows, sweeping his lips across hers in a gentle barely-there kiss. The tension seemed to leave her then, her manicured fingernails loosening from their claw like stance as she inhaled softly and dipped her head in agreement "I trust you."

He lowered his mouth to the hand so carefully coveting her towel and glanced through his thick lashes to meet her eyes. "Don't let go."

With that he slid his arms beneath her and deftly switched their positions, settling his chest between her legs. He suppressed a moan when he felt the heat pouring off her core and across his abdomen, hastily reminding himself that relief of this torture was in sight if he could wait only a few more moments. He looked up at her with what were no doubt ever darkening grey irises as her damp curls fell forward to frame her perfectly angular face. He took her free hand in his and kissed each one of her knuckles in turn before guiding it to the top of the padded white leather headboard and she seemed to genuinely appreciate the extra support.

He widened the angle of her lowered stance, carefully severing her anxious hold around his rips so that he may slip further down the mattress. "Lift your bottom just a bit." And she did, craning her neck to watch as he virtually disappeared between her legs, gasping slightly as the hem of her towel was lifted by his now invisible hands. He couldn't help but laugh with a deep rumble and a bit of mirth shining in his eyes. He slowly slid his slender fingers around her hips, helping to stabilize her, lowering her until he could feel goosebumps rise as his hot breath tickled her sensitive skin. He kissed the creamy expansive flesh of her inner thighs, nipping gently before peering up to find her eyes closed, lip being worried between her perfectly polished teeth. He couldn't have that, now could he.

"Look at me." He murmured, placing another kiss to her inner thigh. When she didn't comply, he spoke again. "Look at me!" he insisted, with a firm tone.

The moment Hermione opened her eyes and looked down to see Draco Malfoys charcoal grey irises tucked between her legs she felt an instant connection that sent a violent shiver down her spine, and a warm, experienced tongue straight to her core. The two intensities met in the pit of her stomach and it felt as if fiendfyre were swirling in her veins. She didn't even hear her initial cry as the sensation blocked out everything, her vision blurred, her ears rang, and her lungs clenched from the force of her exhalation. Her nails dug tiny crescents into the headboard and the threads of her towel groaned under the force of her grip. This was nothing like the pitch, this was madness, this was love, this was pleasure beyond anything she'd ever known, just as he had promised. She wanted so badly to ask what he had done differently, what spell he had used, what potion he'd slipped her to cause such intensity, but she couldn't bring herself to do much more than whimper and moan under his attentions as her newly heightened senses flooded back to her.

His tongue rolled, undulated, swept and writhed across her core until she was positively soaked with her own pleasure. Her thighs tensed around his head only to be forced apart by the strength of his hands and she was sure that she'd have bruises by the end of it all. When he closed his mouth around her, she cried out, his tongue flicking wildly across the small bundle of nerves at her apex until she built to the edge of the precipice only for him to release her with a resounding ' _pop'._ When she whimpered in discontent, thighs trembling, and breath ragged she looked down to see him staring up at her with a mix of mischief, adoration, and overwhelming lust. He looked like a man, possessed, at the mercy of his basest desires and it brought out her own in a barely audible plea for release…

"Please.." and he groaned deep in his throat, the sound reverberating across her tender folds, making her quiver in expectancy. He screwed his eyes shut and slowly drew another whimper from her with a single languorous lap of his tongue. Again and again, he drug out the sensation until she was sure she would collapse but his solid grip on the swell of her hips kept her firmly held in place no matter how she swayed and squirmed trying to find her release from the tiniest amount of extra friction.

He lead her to the precipice three more times before he relented, spearing her with his tongue and clasping her hips roughly as she begged him openly to end her torture. Her voice was choked and ragged and her throat felt impossibly dry as she called out the broken words. Suddenly she was filled, two long digits pressed and curled to her inner wall, stroking again and again until she felt her muscles involuntarily clench and spasm around them while is tongue unrelentingly fluttered against her clit.

She came in a burst of light and screamed out his name in what felt like a never-ending cycle of pleasure that bordered on pain. The last thing she heard before everything went black was a triumphant and predatory growl, like a wild animal that had made the kill of its life. The odd thing was, it didn't scare her in the slightest but instead settled as a distinct warmth in her chest.

She slipped into darkness and dreamt of a roaring fire and hot cup of tea, the warmth spreading throughout her aching muscles, soothing her throat and drying her hair into ringlets as she smiled into the flames. She felt so at ease, so relaxed here with the barely audible purr of the flames and her contented sigh the only noise to be found.

Hermione woke the next morning, in her silk nightgown, curled into the chest of a softly snoring dragon. One arm was wrapped possessively over her hip and the other tucked beneath his platinum locks as she lay with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat slow and soft beneath her. Their legs were tangled and when she attempted to move her whole body protested in a wave of soreness that had her hissing through her teeth. She didn't think much of it when his hand tensed at her side until she heard the snoring stop and his chest rose in a deep breath.

"I had a feeling you'd be sore this morning." His eyes were impossibly soft when he tilted her chin to kiss the side of her mouth. All the intensity of the previous night had faded and it felt as if they'd been doing this for centuries. Something niggled at her that it shouldn't be this way, that they'd hardly been together for more than a few days but the thought was quashed as he stroked her cheek with a featherlight caress of his thumb.

"This should help," he stretched to the nightstand and palmed a small vial of swirling silver liquid reminiscent of unicorn blood. "I promise its not what it seems." He chuckled, uncorking it with his thumb for her to drink. " It's a very common potion made by the shaman of northern Sudan. It'll help with the soreness and the fatigue, I've even tried it myself."

She took it from him and drank it slowly, surprised by its lack of bitterness other medicinal potions were known for. This one held a sticky texture and floral scent that she couldn't place. "It's made from the sap of a flowering vine that only blossoms once every twenty years during the first full moon of their summer solstice. It was a gift from my last trip there." His thumb stroked soothing circles on her bare shoulder and she hummed contentedly as the potion began to work its way through her stiff legs and arms all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

He had mentioned his business dealings and said that he traveled quite often for work, but she had no idea just how many places he'd been or how many connections he'd made in the time he'd spent away from his parents. From what she understood he conducted business in a rather backwards manner from the way his father had taught him, befriending clients instead of bulldogging them, gaining their trust and respect rather than their fear. It was wonderful to see that Draco's harsh upbringing had some kind of upside to it, though she knew it came at a heavy price.

Her thoughts began to wander to more recent events, question after question popping into her head then brought swiftly out of them by an unexpected noise. Draco had fallen asleep again, this time turned on his side, slowly inhaling and exhaling through his barely parted lips. He looked so innocent and young when he slept, and she was tempted to brush the hair out of his eyes, just to revel in the softness of his skin but she couldn't bear to wake him just yet. She decided instead to scour the kitchen to make a proper cup of tea and a pot of coffee for them, knowing that he was bound to be cranky without it. When they lived in the heads dorm together she remembered waking up most mornings to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and hot buttered toast coming from the common area. On the rare occasion that she didn't, Draco had either overslept and spent the rest of the morning waking up slowly and crankily without the aid of caffeine or was sick in bed and that usually only happened after a trip to the manor. Looking back on it, holidays, home visits and summons back to the manner took an enormous toll on Draco's health and it made her heart clench to think of what he must have endured during those trips back to that depressing place.

Shaking the thought from her head she slowly sat up and slid to the edge of the bed, expecting to cringe when her feet hit the cold tile, yet found it to be perfectly warm beneath the soles of her feet. Whether it was a heating charm or Radiant Tile she didn't know but greatly appreciated it either way. The silk of her nightgown was cool against her skin though the air was quite temperate in Malfoys flat and it raised slight goosebumps across her body. The knee length material was slit to mid thigh on both sides for ease of movement and she was thankful for the modest length as it seemed Draco had forgone knickers when he dressed her last night. As she walked down the hallway she gently combed her fingers through her riotous curls and found that they had dried mostly flat in the night and weren't too frizzy. She felt oddly….feminine, today.

When she reached the kitchen she rifled through the cupboards as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake him with an abundance of noise and an empty bed. She could only imagine how he would react to that. In the cabinet above the sink she found all the makings of a perfect cup of earl grey and a glass jar of something that smelled dark, rich and sultry like recently ground espresso. She nicked her wand from the dining table and started the espresso with a touch of magic and prepared the tea by hand. She found that it tasted better done the muggle way and oddly enough a lot of the wizarding community agreed with her.

She poured herself a steaming cup of tea adding only a splash of cream and single sugar cube to top it off. She often needed the extra sugar to wake up in the morning and the cream helped smooth the bitter edge of a hastily made cup. When she checked the espresso, her magic had outdone her, a latte fit for a high-end bistro sat on the counter next to the tidied machine. She took a few minutes to sit at the bar enjoying the quiet as she sipped at her mug, the tea warming her from the inside out and felt a bit of deja-vu . After the cup was emptied and washed she took the latte and saucer in hand, padding through the flat to wake Draco and hopefully get some answers to the ever-persistent questions bubbling to the front of her mind.

Halfway through the short trek a certain handsome and disheveled wizard appeared in the doorway to the master bedroom, arms locked above his head, stretching in a very feline way that brought his muscles into tight focus. She was momentarily stunned by the shimmering pallor of his skin in the mid-morning sun, the rays of light highlighting his platinum hair with a dozen shades of gold and copper, biceps and shoulders bunched around his neck, pectorals and abs drawn together from the curve of his spine. When his eyes slid open and settled on her, they were a bright tumultuous grey that visibly shifted around his pupils like molten silver. Her mouth went dry, and the telltale warmth of desire pooled deep in her belly. She barely noticed that her hands were trembling. He cocked his head and with a raised eyebrow gave a small smile, approaching her with a predatory lope, only to pilfer the mug and saucer from her hand taking a sip of the latte with an appreciative groan before setting it on the side table near the couch.

She stood completely frozen, it was impossible for a man to move so fluidly and pruriently, like an animal lurked beneath his skin. If she wasn't so sure of him she would have thought he was a werewolf or vampire by the way he moved. She pushed the ridiculous thought aside as he nuzzled her neck affectionately, trailing his fingers down her side.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have happily made you breakfast in bed." He murmured just below her ear, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. Kissing her neck as he lingered in her peripheral, inching closer to her back, until he enveloped her from behind. His embrace was so warm and comforting yet at the same time alluring.

"I've never known you to sleep so soundly. I didn't want to wake you until the last possible moment… plus you turn into an absolute git when you don't have your morning coffee if what I remember from our seventh year still holds true." Her breath hitched when he nibbled her earlobe, and she had to fight hard to keep her composure when a low and sultry laugh rumbled through his chest.

Draco's arms snaked around her as he spoke, pressing her tightly to his chest while his lips worked across her neck and shoulder in a way that made her hips twist and thighs rub together.

"After last nights events, how could I be anything but pleased with you?" Merlin, he was practically purring against her skin, and his silk pajama bottoms did little to conceal his obvious desire as it pressed into her backside. "Up for more carnal exploration this morning, little witch?"

The words were stuck in her throat until they relinquished themselves with an undignified moan as his pearly white teeth gently sank into the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder.

The next gasp to be heard, however, didn't belong to the witch in Draco's embrace…


End file.
